


December One Shot Challenge

by nerdsarehot75



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 30,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsarehot75/pseuds/nerdsarehot75
Summary: For every day of December I'll attempt to write a new one shot for Loki





	1. Battery Operated

You’d been sitting with the Avengers in the living room watching a movie on the giant flat screen. Loki had walked off before the opening credits had even finished, his disdain obvious in every movement. You’d shrugged when Thor had looked at you and settled down to enjoy the movie. 

With only fifteen minutes left Loki had reentered the room and grabbed your wrist. He pulled you out of the room and into the elevator, ignoring your protests. He glowered through the entire ride up to your floor. He pushed you into your room and slammed the door.

“What are you doing?” you demanded, rounding on him.

“What?” he asked, turning you to look at your bed, “is that?”

You blushed, from head to toe. You wanted the floor to open up and swallow you. You closed your eyes, hoping when you opened them this wouldn’t be happening. It was still there when you opened them.

“Why were you going through my room?” you asked instead of answering him.

“I was bored after that cretin stole your attention. I foolishly believed you would not have anything to hide from me,” he said. His voice was like velvet, deep and comforting, but the way his fingers dug into your flesh made you think he was not nearly as calm as his voice indicated, “you haven’t answered my question.”

“It’s uh, it’s battery operated?” you offered. 

He turned you to look at him again. You tried to avoid his eye, not sure you could handle it. He put his finger under your chin and forced your eyes to meet his. His eyes burned and you felt yourself blush again. A finger traced down your cheek, soft against your skin. 

“And what is its purpose?” he asked.

You tried to disentangle yourself from his grip. His hand tightened around your waist and you stopped wriggling. 

“It’s for, um, for,” you tried to explain.

He smiled at you and something in your lower stomach clenched. It was dark, like a snake before it strikes. His hands tightened again, leaving bruises on your skin. He tugged you forwards and your hands landed on his chest. 

“Don’t worry, Darling, I think I know it’s intended purpose,” he whispered. You let out a sigh, glad you wouldn’t have to say the words out lud. His hands moved to your hips.  
“My question is why do you need it?” he asked.

You blinked at him, your mouth falling open. You didn’t know how to respond to him. It had been buried so far back in your closet you’d forgotten it existed. You hadn’t used it in months.

“If I am not satisfying you enough you should have told me. You should not have turned to mechanical means,” he said. 

He pushed you backwards. Your back hits the wall, and he towered over you. You gasped.

“How often do you use it?” he asked. 

“I don’t,” you breathed. 

“What was that?” he asked.

“I don’t use it. I forgot I had it. I haven’t used it once since you,” you say, louder.

“And you do not feel the need for it?” he asked.

“No,” you said, shaking your head.

He smiled at you again and you felt the clamp around your heart loosen. He swooped down, his lips pushing against yours. You slid your hands up to tangle in his hair, tugging on it and he growled low in his throat. You felt your excitement grow.

“Perhaps, it would not be so bad to use it,” he whispered in your ear, his breath brushing over your skin. You shivered. 

He released you and sauntered over to the bed. He picked up the vibrator and turned it on. The sound of it made your core tighten and your mouth fell open again. 

He gestured for you to come to him. You took a shaky step forward, excited with the implications. His eyes darkened as you complied with his wishes. He gripped your waist with one hand, the other still holding your vibrator.

He lent down to kiss you again. A booming knock began on the door. You jerked away from him in surprise. His hand tightened to keep you in place.

“Lady (Y/N), is everything okay?” Thor called through the door.

“Everything’s fine, Thor, thanks,” you shouted.

“Is Loki with you?” he asked.

You looked up at Loki, seeing how he wanted you to respond. He sighed and bowed his head.

“He is,” you called to him.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked again.

“Yes Thor, I’m totally fine,” you said. 

“Should you need me, the man of iron is playing another film in the living room,” he said to you.

“Thanks,” you said.

You turned back to Loki. His eyes were on fire, the blue bright. He pulled you in for another kiss, devouring you. It was searing and you moaned, gripping his shirt in your hands. He threw you on the bed and grinned.


	2. Star

You were in the kitchen putting food into a picnic basket. You’d already shooed Tony and Clint away from it, trying to keep them from stealing anything. Steve had come to keep you company until he’d heard something crash in the other room and had gone to investigate. He hadn’t come back. 

You turned, basket in hand, only to collide with someone’s chest. You looked up to find Thor grinning down at you. You took a step around him so you could see him properly. You smiled at him, waiting for him to say something.

“It appears as if you have plans with my brother this night,” he said.

“We’re having a picnic on the roof. Could you try and keep the others from coming up? You know what Tony can be like,” you said.

“I shall keep the man of iron from interrupting your evening,” he said.

“Honestly, Thor, you’re the best,” you said. 

He grabbed in you a hug and you tried to laugh beneath the feeling of your ribs breaking. He set you down and you straightened your clothes out. You turned to leave only to find Loki leaning against the doorframe watching you. You smiled at him and shook the basket.

“Ready to go?” you asked.

He stepped forward and you laced your fingers through his. He pulled you in and laid a kiss on your lips. You gave him another smile, ignoring the way he looked at Thor, and pulled him out of the room and into the elevator. He wrapped an arm around you and you lent against him.

“Tony complained when I told him I wouldn’t be making dinner for all of them. Pepper had to stop him from handcuffing me to the kitchen,” you said.

“I should cut his hands off,” Loki said.

“Or, we could make it so he’s locked into his room and when he gets out we make it look like no one has ever lived here except him and freak him out,” you suggested.

“How did I manage to be so lucky?” he asked, pressing a kiss to your temple. 

The doors opened onto the roof and you stepped out, dodging his grabbing hands. You felt the cool air on your skin and breathed in the night air. It smelt sweet, fresh, far more than inside the apartment ever did. He followed behind you, taking your hand in his. 

You pulled him over to the blankets you’d set up earlier. You sunk into the cushions and settled yourself against him. You opened the basket and pulled out some of the food you’d brought. You passed him some things and bit into a strawberry.

“Grapes?” he asked, holding up a bunch at eye level.

“You like grapes. You told me you like grapes,” you replied. 

“I was not expecting you to remember,” he said, plucking one off the bunch. 

“I also brought some cupcakes and sandwiches,” you said, pulling them out. 

He looked at you, a small smile on his face. You passed him a sandwich. He grabbed your hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. You let forward and laid a kiss on his lips. You smiled when you pulled away, and he pushed some hair behind our ear. 

You ate, laughing and talking together. You’d sometimes get distracted with the way his fingers held something or the way the moonlight reflected off his skin. Sometimes he’d look at you and you felt as if you shone with the light of the sun. 

You pushed the basket out of the way once you’d both finished eating. You lay down, your head resting on one of your pillows. Loki lay beside you, pulling you towards him. You sighed and cuddled up against him.

“Despite the distance between our two worlds, it’s comforting to look up and see the sky above us,” he said. 

“I like to look up and remind how inconsequential I am. Like, no matter how many mistakes I make the world will continue to spin and life will go on,” you said, cuddling up to him.

“You are not inconsequential,” he said.

You looked at him. He was looking at you intently, his eyes burning. You lent forward and kissed him, melting into him. His arms tightened around you and you sighed. You felt his hands slid under your shirt, his fingers skimming over your back. You pulled away and looked back up at the sky. 

“I wish I knew where all the constellations are,” you sighed.

“If we were on Asgard I would show you ever constellation in the night sky,” he told you.

“You didn’t learn our constellations?” you asked, rolling over so you could look at him properly.

“If I had known this moment would occur I would have,” he said, kissing your forehead, “however, I shall learn it before the next time.”

“You don’t have to.” You gave him another kiss, “but thank you.”

He grinned at you and you settled against him again. You looked back up at the sky. You felt him chuckle against you and pressed another kiss to your temple. You smiled to yourself and relaxed against him.


	3. So Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the air conditioning breaks, the Tower gets too hot.

“Loki,” you called opening the door to your room. 

Silence greeted you and you sighed. You pushed your hair off your face, trying to ignore the way it stuck to your skin. You grumbled under your breath as you rifled through your closet, trying to find your bikini. Tony had managed to convince you to join them at the pool. If Loki had been in your room you would have cuddled up with him instead, which would have cooled you down far more than the water ever could.

The air-conditioning system had been down all day. You’d woken up in a pool of your own sweat and after showering in the coldest water possible, you’d found everyone lying in the living room. Tony had been trying to fix it for hours after Clint had accidentally disconnected something important and taken it for something Bruce had been working on without telling Tony. Before you’d woken up there’d been a huge argument you were disappointed to have missed.

The worst of it was that Loki had been missing since before you’d woken up and you couldn’t get a hold of him. You’d asked Thor and he hadn’t seen him and then Steve had gotten involved and everyone got worried. There had been talk of going out to find him but everyone was too hot to bother getting up to go look for him.

In a moment of frustration Tony yelled about getting in the pool. He’d begun blaring music in the pool room and opened up the bar and had pushed everyone to go out there and get in the water. You’d complained every step of the way into your room to put on your bikini. You hadn’t worn it in so long and you hadn’t been sure it would still fit.

Now you were standing outside the pool room, trying to figure out why you’d let Tony talk you into this. You could hear the music, and people talking. You tried to turn and leave only to find Bruce standing behind you. 

“Thinking of leaving?” he asked you.

“How does Tony convince us all to go along with him?” you asked.

“He’d say charisma, but it’s that he refuses to listen to people saying the word no,” he replied, “if you don’t go in he’ll come find you and won’t stop until you’re in there.”

You sighed and turned back to the door. You took a deep breath and pushed it open. Bruce gave you a nudge and you walked in, wincing at the way noise echoed around the huge room. 

“It won’t be so bad,” Bruce said, passing you to enter the room. 

You chuckled and walked over to the pool, dangling your feet in the water. It was so cold, so nice against your skin and you sighed in relief. It was the best feeling in the world and it made you question what you’d been so against this earlier.

“Where’s Reindeer Games?” Tony asked you, sitting next to you. He handed you some kind of cocktail. You looked at it and took a hesitant sip. It wasn’t so bad so you didn’t put it down.

“I still haven’t seen him Tony but you know you’d be the first I’d tell if he turns up,” you said, giving him a look. 

He laughed and tried to ruffle you hair. You ducked away from him and pushed him. He got up and walked back to the bar, calling out to Bruce on the way, you shook your head and took another sip of your drink. 

The doors slammed opened, startling you. You dropped your drink, spilling it everywhere. Everyone turned to look. Loki was standing in the doorway, his face like thunder.

“Brother, come, join us in this indoor lake,” Thor called to him.

He stormed over to you, looking down at you. You stood up and gently touched his hand. You wrapped and arm around your waist and looked over your shoulder at everyone else.

He guided you out of the room without a word. You turned and waved to everyone before the doors could close on you. He punched the number for your floor and the elevator doors closed.

“Where have you been all day?” you asked. His arm tightened around you.

“I was planning a little surprise you for, but I returned to find you missing,” he growled in your ear. 

“I didn’t know I was supposed to hang around in our room waiting for you,” you said, leaning back on his chest. 

“And I certainly didn’t expect to find you so undressed in the company of those dullards,” he said.

“I was hardly going to turn up to the pool in a wetsuit,” you joke. 

He grumbled and kissed the side of your neck. You sighed and melted into him. The doors dinged open and you stepped out, grabbing his hand to keep him close. You pushed open the door your room and found an impossibly large number of sunflowers waiting for you in the room. You let out a gasp.

“How did you manage this?” you asked. He gripped you around the waist and pressed another kiss to your neck.

“I went to every flower shop in the city demanding they hand over every sunflower they had,” he said.

“And they let you?” you asked, turning in his grip to look at him.

“They didn’t argue with me,” he said. 

“You do scare people,” you agreed. 

You lent up to kiss him. His arms tightened around you and he walked you backwards further into the room. You giggled, almost falling over your own feet. He picked you up and you wrapped your legs around him. He kissed you again and you threaded your fingers through his hair. 

“Thank you,” you said, pulling away. 

“Anything for you,” he said and kissed you again.


	4. Naughty

You were lying on the bed, a book balanced on your chest. You’d been trying to read this book for the last hour but had been having trouble. Loki was sitting in an armchair by the window and you’d been distracted by the way his fingers absentmindedly moved over his book. The light would hit his cheekbones and you squirmed against the warmth building in your lower stomach. 

“If you don’t stop looking at me like that there will be consequences,” he said, turning a page in his book. 

“I’m not looking at you in any way,” you said, and went back to your reading. 

You saw him smirk in your peripheral vision. You bit your lip and read a sentence you were sure you’d read before, getting as much out of it as the first time. He crossed one leg over the other. You flicked your eyes up and then down again before he saw you looking. You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and turned a page. You had no idea what was happening in the story.

Loki uncrossed his legs and lent further back in his chair, a single finger running over the page. You flicked your eyes up again. You could see him reading, his eyes moving over the page, but he was smirking as if he knew you were watching him. You flung your book on the bed, letting the pretence go.

You raked your eyes over his body, smiling at what you saw. His pants clung to his legs in all the right places, the black so familiar to you. His shirt was tight enough to see his body through it. You watched the way the muscles moved in his forearm. You licked your lips. 

You pushed yourself off the bed, standing to look out the window. The view was the same as always, the sun shining brightly. You watched a bird fly past and then watched it land on a sign. You looked away, losing interest. . 

Loki was watching you, his eyes intent on your face. You smiled at him and stepped away from the window. He lifted his book and began reading again. You took a step towards him, stopping in front of him. He didn’t look up, his tongue running over his top lip. 

You grabbed his book and tugged it out of his hands. You threw it behind you onto the bed. He raised an eyebrow at you. You smiled and straddled his lap, his hands coming to rest on your hips.

“I was reading that,” he told you. 

“I know,” you said, winding your arms around his neck.

“There will be consequences for this,” he said.

“Promises promises,” you said and lent in and kissed him. 

He gripped your hips tighter and you grinned into the kiss. He nipped at your bottom lip and you opened up to him. He devoured you, his touch burning your skin. You tugged on his hair and he growled deep in his throat. 

You ran your hands down his chest and lifted the hem of his shirt. You pulled it up over his head and he attacked your neck. You moaned and ran your fingernails down his back. 

He stood and you yelped, wrapping your legs around his waist. He threw you on the bed and crawled over you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. He trailed his lips to the space behind your ear, sucking on your skin.

“You are a very naughty girl,” he said.

“I learnt from the best,” you gasped. 

He ground his hips into you and you felt the effect you had on him. You flipped him over and straddled him. You grabbed his hands and pinned them to the bed, nipping at his jawline. He thrust up and you moaned into his skin. He pulled his wrists out of your grip and held your hips, forcing you to grind down on him. 

He flipped you back over. You wrapped your legs around him, not letting him move himself far away from you. He nibbled on your neck, his teeth dragging over your skin. You arched your back.

One of his hands rested on your waist, his thumb against the side of your breast. You whined and he swiped his thumb over your hardening nipple. You bucked against him. He slipped his hand under your shirt, pulling it up to expose your stomach. 

A knock sounded on the door. You jerked, sitting up. Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. He kissed you again and you lent back. The knock sounded again. Loki growled in your ear.

“Lady (Y/N)? It is fifteen minutes past the hour. You requested we meet in the kitchen to show me the museum,” Thor called through the door. 

Loki huffed and climbed off you. You watched him open the door, a death stare on his face. He bared his teeth at his brother.

“Brother, is Lady (Y/N) inside?” Thor asked.

“And what business is it of yours?” Loki asked, leaning on the doorframe.

“We had made plans. Doctor Banner said she would still be in here,” Thor said jovially.

“Did you find her?” you heard Bruce ask from outside.

Loki sighed. You climbed off the bed and tried to straighten your clothing. You pushed Loki out of the way and smiled up at Thor. He grinned at you.

“Lady (Y/N), are you ready join us?” he asked.

“Sure, give me a second to grab my bag.”

You turned back into the room, pushing Loki in too to stop him from glaring at Thor or threatening him bodily harm. You nodded a greeting at Bruce, closing the door behind you. You moved over to the side to grab your bag only to be stopped by Loki’s hands on your hips.

“Were you going to tell me about your outing with my brother and the green giant?” he asked, his voice low and dangerous.

“I would have if you hadn’t been so distracting. Can you blame me for forgetting?” you asked, turning in his arms.

“Was I going to be invited?” he asked.

“To spend the afternoon with your brother and Bruce, the two people you dislike most in this tower?” you asked, “no, I was going to spare you the pain.”

“We shall finish this discussion later. But be aware, you shall be punished,” he said, his breath whispering over your skin. You shivered and grabbed your bag.

“Promise?” you asked, before opening the door.

“You can be sure of it,” he said, grinning at you. 

You opened the door and stepped out in the hallway, enjoying the feeling of anticipation building. Thor grinned at you and led you into the elevator. Bruce gave you an awkward smile as he stepped on too. The door to your room opened just as the elevator doors were sliding closed. Loki winked at you. You smiled at him, giving him a little wave.


	5. Until Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This party was not your idea of fun, and with Loki missing you were wondering where the point in staying was.

You sighed, leaning on the balcony balustrade. The noise from inside was loud and people were talking. You tried to ignore it all, pushing it to one side in your mind. You were wearing the dress Tony had left for you, despite complaining every time you took a step. Loki had made himself scarce the moment talks of a party had begun. You were currently cursing his name for having to endure this without him. 

A couple fell out of the french doors, clutching each other and laughing. You caught a glimpse of the interior. Tony had a woman on each arm. Steve was trying to extricate himself from the grip of a young lady. Natasha was intimidating some of the guests while Clint tried to reign her in. You shook your head at their antics.

“Are you hiding too?” someone asked you.

You turned to find Bruce standing there, hands in pockets. His jacket had been lost and his tie was loosened. He leaned on the balustrade beside you, looking up at the night sky. You sighed and looked up as well, trying to find the few constellations you knew. 

“Tony threatened me if I didn’t show up,” you said.

“No Loki?” he asked.

“He went to ground when the speakers came out,” you said. 

“He may do terrible things but you can’t say he’s not a smart man,” he said, giving you a smile. 

“I told myself if I pulled a Cinderella I’d have fulfilled my end of the deal,” you said, “as long as I’m home before midnight everything will be alright.”

“It;s almost midnight now,” he said, looking at his watch.

“Thank god, because jumping off this balcony is beginning to look rather inviting,” you said. He chuckled. 

“Come on, leaving a little early won’t hurt anyone,” he said, leading you back into the room. 

The noise washed over you. The bass was so loud you could feel your breast bone vibrating in your chest. You wrinkled your nose but let Bruce lead you through the room. You thought you might have heard Thor shouting somewhere else in the room. You ducked behind Bruce’s back as Tony passed to keep him from seeing you. 

Bruce pushed you out of the room before anything could happen. You tripped over the hem of your dress and Bruce caught you around the waist. You giggled.

“Are you going back in?” you asked, turning to him while you waited for the elevator to arrive.

“And risk death for sneaking you out? I’d rather deal with the aftermath when Tony is hungover or asleep,” he said.

“Want to come up and hide together? If he can’t find one of us, he can’t find the other,” you offered.

“As long as you promise not to selling me out,” he said, stepping into the now open elevator.

“Deal,” you said, pressing the button for your floor. 

You stepped out onto your floor mid laugh as Bruce told you a story from his days in college. You held your middle, your stomach hurting from all the laughing. He led you over to the door, his hand on the small of your back to keep you steady. You pushed the door open, stumbling inside, pulling him with you. 

Loki was stretched out on the bed, an arm beneath his head, a book hanging from his hand. You straightened up, the smile leaving your face. Bruce stopped behind you, his hands grabbing your waist to stop himself from tripping over you. 

“Hey,” you said.

He put the book down and got up from the bed, every movement precise and graceful. You went to say something else, then closed your mouth again.

“I was under the impression you would be at the idiot’s party all night,” he said, stopping in front of you.

“We bailed, pulled a Cinderella. You know what they’re like. You’ve stayed away all night for the same reason we left,” you said.

“‘We’?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Bruce snuck me out. Otherwise Tony would have kept me all night and that idea makes me physically sick,” you said, “we came back to have a quiet night.”

“In that dress?” he asked, his eyes sweeping over your frame. You shivered under his gaze.

“Tony’s work. Can’t say no when we live in his building,” you said. 

He ran a finger down your cheek. You shivered under his touch.

“I shall have to thank him for receiving such a deliciously wrapped present,” he whispered as he passed you by.

“Thank you for returning her to me, Doctor,” he said to Bruce, dismissing him. 

Bruce nodded and turned to leave the room. You gave him a small wave and he gave you a tight smile. You looked up at Loki as he stood beside you. His eyes glowed and he pulled you in for a kiss. You wrapped your arms around his waist and melted into him. He tangled his fingers in your hair and pulled your head back, baring your throat to him. 

“And why is my little lamb coming home with a wolf in sheep’s clothing?” he asked, grinning at you.

“We were gonna relax and wait out the party, make sure Tony couldn’t find us,” you replied. You bit your lip and tried to look at him.

“And what of me?” he asked.

“I didn’t know when you’d be back,” you replied, “I didn’t feel like being alone tonight.”

“And now you are not. How fortunate for you,” he said, releasing you. 

You sighed and turned to the closet. You pulled your shoes off with each step, leaving them behind with a pleased sigh. You slipped the dress from your body, ignoring the feeling of Loki’s eyes on you. You pulled out a sweatshirt and a pair of shorts from the closet and put them on. You turned back to Loki. 

He was once again lounging on the bed, his book in hand. You climbed up beside him and cuddled against his side. He wrapped his free arm around you and pressed a kiss to your temple. You rested your head on his chest. He began reading out loud to you, his voice calming and soft in the silence. You felt your eyes close and you let out a contented sigh.


	6. Teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony says competition if good for team work. You're not so sure.

“Remind me why we agreed to this?” Loki asked, leaning in to whisper in your ear.

“We didn’t. Tony tricked us into getting into that car,” you replied, putting a calming hand on his chest. 

“And how did he manage that?” he asked, a grin growing on his face.

“I was an excellent distraction,” you said.

You smiled at him and skipped off to join your team. They were loading themselves up with gear, swapping bits and pieces between themselves. You put on your armour and grabbed the gun Steve handed you. Clint clapped you on the back and joined Tony to plot. 

“Oi, Sunflower,” Tony called to you. 

You walked over, checking the gun out. Clint and Tony were in an intense plotting conversation. You listened to them bandying ideas backwards and forwards. 

“Can you take out Loki?” Tony asked me.

“Leave it to me,” you said with a grin.

Out in the field you waited, hiding in the woods. You could hear people running, and occasionally Thor shouting something. Your back was pressed against a tree, waiting. You knew Loki would come find you, it had been his promise to you. All you needed him was in range of your gun. 

“Should I be worried that cretin has decided not to use you in his little game?” Loki asked, appearing out of the trees. 

You turned to smile at him. He was smiling too, his look dangerous.

“Has Natasha sent you to win for them?” you asked, “is she the distraction while you do the real work?”

“Would she be wrong to trust me to?” he asked, stepping towards you. 

You laughed and stepped up to him. You heard Thor shout in the distance followed by fire. You laughed and walked over to Loki. He took your waist in one hand, leaning over to press his forehead against yours. You grinned and gripped his side with your free hand. 

“Considering how well Thor is doing, she may want to rethink her strategy,” you said.

“My brother is full of incompetencies. I like to think I have a little more skill than him,” he said.

“I can only speak for what I know but I would say that’s accurate,” you said.

He lent down, capturing your lips with his. You sighed and pulled him closer, never able to get enough of him. He chuckled and gripped you harder. You lifted your gun, getting ready to drop it. You pressed it to his chest and pulled the trigger.

He pushed you away, looking at the bright red splotch on his chest. You giggled and danced out of reach. He tried to grab you, a smile playing around the corner of his mouth. You laughed and spun away before he could get a hand on you. You made a run for it, dodging around trees and jumping over bushes. He was hot on your heels, his long legs a huge advantage. You ducked away and ran towards the wooden shack on the outskirts of the forest. 

You felt a hand wrap around your wrist, stopping you. You swung around, your momentum not letting you stop. He kept you in his grip. The two of you fell to the ground, his arms creating a cage around you to stop you from being injured.

“You shall pay for this, little one,” he said.

You pulled his head in for a kiss, your fingers tangling in his hair. His chest vibrated as he chuckled and you smiled into the kiss. He let you go and you crawled out from under him. He brushed off the leaves and dirt sticking to his body. 

You gave him one last kiss and ran off, leaving him behind. You glanced over your shoulder to see him standing there, watching you. You laughed as you sprinted to the check point your team had set up. Steve was waiting there for you.

“Loki is taken care of,” you said, enjoying the way it felt to have accomplished something so important. 

“Thor is out. Tony is hunting down Banner and Clint is taking care of Natasha,” he told you. You nodded in understanding.

“Should we help them?” you asked.

“It would annoy Tony,” he said and began running. 

You rolled your eyes but climbed the nearest tree. If Natasha ran underneath you’d shoot, if you could find Bruce, you’d shoot. You might also be able to keep an eye out for Tony, try and stay out of his way. 

Everything was still, silent. You heard a gun fire and turned to try and find it from your vantage point. You couldn’t see anything, the trees masking your vision. You sighed and gave up, climbing down from the tree. On the way you saw Bruce run towards you. You lifted your gun and shot. He jerked back and looked up.

“Hey,” you called, jumping the last couple of feet from the tree.

“I got Tony,” he told you.

“Good, he needs taking down a peg. I got Loki,” you said, walking over to him.

“We thought that would be the plan,” he said, nodding, “Clint and Natasha still fighting?”

“I assume so, I haven’t heard differently,” you said shrugging.

“Hey,” Tony shouted, coming upon the two of you, “no talking to the enemy.”

“Oh please, you’re both out, I think I’m safe for now,” you said. “Cap went after Natasha I think. I don’t really know. He ran off.”

“And the targets?” Tony asked.

“All except one,” you replied.

A gun shot rang through the forest. Thor crashed through the bushes, a huge smile on his face. Loki sauntered in after him, hands in pockets, gun long forgotten. 

“Is that it, are we done?” Tony asked, trying to see what was happening. 

No one answered. He turned and ran off towards the way the noise came from. You looked around the circle, trying to figure out what to do. Steve came running in, then stopped when he found all of you standing there. A bright green splotch was over his crotch. He blushed when he saw you all looking at it. You swore. Another gun shot rang out.

You turned, looking at Loki. He was grinning, and grabbed your arm in a tight grip. You struggled against him, not liking where this was going. He grabbed your other arm, holding you. Natasha came running out of the ether, Clint hot on her trail. He saw you there, trapped and shook his head. You saw the green on his chest and sighed, stopping the struggle. You knew you couldn’t overpower Loki.

Natasha raised the gun. Tony came running to you guys again. Natasha pulled the trigger. You were winded, the force of the paint hurting like a bitch. You looked down at the green blooming on your stomach. You could hear Tony yelling. You looked up at Loki.

“You cheated,” you said.

“That’s what I do, love, did you forget?” he said, smirking at you. 

“I’m not talking to you,” you said, and shook his hands off you. 

You walked over to Steve and Bruce, over your shoulder you shot Loki a smile before turning back to your friends. He was so going to pay for that later.


	7. Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holidays and an empty apartment can lead to some very frustrating results.

You were curled up in one of the arm chairs in the living room. The TV was playing a movie, something easy to follow. The tower was almost empty, everyone out doing things while the weather was still good enough for it. You had forgone leaving the tower, choosing to snuggle up and keep warm. You’d already baked some gingerbread cookies and were waiting for them to cool so you could ice them. 

While you waited you’d pulled out your knitting. You’d been working on a pair of socks for months now, your skill level making it difficult. You’d chosen a beautiful emerald green wool and were trying not to mess up too badly. You’d managed to finish one sock, and were currently working on its pair. It was going as well as could be expected.

You’d already had to undo all of your work once today but now it was finally beginning to resemble a sock. You were knitting, watching the movie, waiting for the time to pass, and you were enjoying the silence in the usually busy apartment. 

“What are you doing here all alone, pet?” a familiar voice asked from behind you. 

You turned and looked over your shoulder. Loki was in the doorway, a lost look on his face. You shrugged and turned back to you work. You were considering giving these socks to your mother. She, at least, wouldn’t be mean about your shoddy work.

You could see Loki take a seat on the sofa, his limbs graceful in their movements. You ignored him, choosing to watch the movie instead, it was something you were sure you’d watched before, but you had no memory of it. The entire thing felt familiar, however, and it was hard to shake. 

“I had assumed I was alone,” he said.

“Well, if you’d emerged from your room during the morning you would have known differently,” you said.

You dropped a stitch and swore. He raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything about it. Something dinged and you scrunched up your face in confusion. You hadn’t left anything in the oven and you hadn’t set a timer. 

You got up from your seat and walked into the kitchen. Nothing in there was on. Everything was exactly as you’d left it, clean and awaiting for the next bit of food prep. You pulled your phone out of your pocket and looked at it. Nothing from that either. 

You turned around to find yourself face to face with Loki’s chest. You took a step back, your back hitting the bench. He grinned down at you, putting a hand out to trap you were you were. You looked at the hand and then back up at him. 

“What is that delicious scent?” he asked.

“Gingerbread,” you replied.

“I was not talking about the food,” he said. 

You didn’t know how to respond to that. He moved a stray strand of hair out of your face and you tried not to blush. He lent down and pressed his lips to yours. You gasped and he pushed you further into the counter behind you. It dug into your back but it was hard to care when his tongue was doing that and his scent filled our nostrils and the way his hands moved over your body burned in such a delicious way. 

He lifted you up onto the counter and you wrapped your legs around him, thrusting your fingers into his hair. You pulled him closer, tugging on him. He growled and nipped at your bottom lip. You moaned and tilted your head back. He attacked your neck, his lips leaving a blazing trail on your skin. 

You pushed your hands up the back of his shirt, raking your nails along his skin. He gripped your hips tighter, pulling you further against him. You could feel the effect you were having on him. You gasped as he pushed his fingers into your hair and tugged. He bit down on your skin then soothed it over with his tongue. 

You dug your nails into his back, sure you were leaving marks but when he did that with his tongue you couldn’t do anything but hold onto him tighter. He kissed you again, devouring you with his passion. You couldn’t get enough of him, his taste, his smell, the feeling of his body against your, everything. He was all you wanted.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” someone shouted. 

Loki sighed as he broke away from you. You looked over his shoulder. In the doorway Tony was standing with his hand over his eyes while Clint was openly laughing at the two of you. You felt your face flush and you tried to hide behind Loki’s body.

“We prepare food in here,” Tony shouted at the two of you, “that is not sanitary.”

“I made gingerbread,” you said, unsure if that would smooth it over.

“Did you have sex on those too?” Tony asked and walked out.

“We weren’t having sex,” you shouted after him.

“It kinda looked like if we hadn’t come in you would have,” Clint laughed.

“I would hate to have to clip your wings, Hawk,” Loki growled, disentangling himself from you. 

You yelped and reached out, trying to grab the back of his shirt. He was too fast for you and was touring over Clint, glaring at him. You hopped off the counter, unsure if you should get between them. You went over to your gingerbread and picked up two cookies. You pushed between the two men and shoved one each into the two men’s mouths. You stormed out of the room and back to your knitting.

Tony was sitting on the sofa watching the long forgotten movie. You sighed and began knitting again. Tony opened his mouth and you threw your pillow at him. He caught the pillow and grinned.

Loki slunk into the room, Clint following behind with another cookie. Clint sat down next to Tony, already absorbed in the movie. Loki looked to you and when you refused to meet his eye he left the room in a huff. That was something you could deal with later. First you had to live down the embarrassment of being caught in such a compromising position. And how Thor would react when he inevitably find out. Although, that may be more of a problem for Loki. It could all wait until later thought.


	8. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All you had wanted was to talk to the illustrious Doctor Banner. You had not thought meeting a god would be thrown into the mix.

You were sitting on the steps outside the tower in the heat of summer. You could feel the concrete burning your skin and the sun beating down on you. You were jiggling your leg, not sure you could stop. You’d been there for hours, waiting for something to happen but nothing had. People had passed, a few had thought you were homeless, one man had spat at your feet. It made you wonder why you’d moved to the city. 

The door opened behind and you turned to look. A man towered over you, his blonde hair shining in the sun. You tried to shield your eyes with your hand but you still couldn’t see his face.

“Do you need help, ma’am?” he asked. 

“Oh, um, yes,” you said, scrambling to your feet, “I’m (Y/N).”

He held his hand out for you to shake.

“Steve Rogers, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said.

“Um, can I come inside?” you asked.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to ask what this is about first,” he said, blocking your way. With the size of him it wasn’t hard. 

“I was hoping to talk to Doctor Banner. I read this amazing paper he wrote and I have questions but I couldn’t find any way to contact him so I thought he might live here, because everyone knows the Avengers live here and he is the Hulk to it would be safe to assume he would live here too. It wouldn’t take long. It’s just, I’m working on this paper of my own and it’s kinda on the same topic and I’d just really love to pick his brains, you know, because he’s basically the best,” you said all in one breath. 

Steve looked overwhelmed.

“I promise it won’t take long. You don’t even have to invite me in. If you could just ask him if he’d talk to me then that would be enough,” you said.

“I’ll see what I can do,” he said, smiling at you kindly and retreating back through the doors. 

You took your seat on the steps again, not really sure what else to do. You’d wasted an entire day to do this and now you might not even get to meet the man. You’re leg began to jiggle again and you wrung your hands, your impatience growing. 

The door opened again and you shot up, turning to see who was there. You squeaked when you saw Doctor Banner standing there, in the flesh. He gave you a weary smile and a nod. 

“Oh my god, hi,” you said.

“Hello,” he said.

He reached out to shake your hand. Your’s trembled in his and you had to wonder what you were doing here for the umpteenth time. You didn’t belong here. This man had the brain of a genius and you were a stupid university student who had no business talking to him. You could feel your breaths getting shorter just thinking about it. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, his eyes flicking over your face.

“Give me a second,” you said.

You turned away from him and tried to get your breathing under control. You’re heart was beating fast and you weren’t sure you could get it to slow down. Your palms were sweating and you felt sick. You sat down again and rested your head against your knees.

Slowly your breathing evened out and the clamp around your heart loosened. You stood and faced Doctor Banner again, trying not to blush at your freak out. He smiled benignly at you and gestured towards the doors.

“I think we should do this inside. You look like you could do with some water,” he said.

“Thank you.”

You walked past him on shaky legs into the lobby of the building. It was fancy, fancier than any place you’d ever been. He led you over to the elevator. You didn’t know what to say, you’d never been very good at small talk. The silence felt suffocating.

You both got into the elevator and he pushed the button to whichever floor he wanted to take you to. You looked at how many there were, how many floors there must be in this building. The last time you’d been in anything close to this high was the Empire State Building and that had been a fiasco from start to finish. It’s hard to apologise when your friends throws up in public, even harder when it’s on a stranger. 

The doors opened and you stepped out onto the floor. There was a couch by one wall, a huge flat screen TV in front of it showing some sports game. You could see the back of a couple of heads, intently watching the game. You gulped at the thought of who they might be. 

Doctor Banner led you into the kitchen off to the side of what you assumed was a living room. You couldn’t really be sure. He pointed to one of the stools by the counter and you sat. He reached into the fridge and passed you a water bottle. You look a long drink from it, the coolness a relief after being outside all day. 

‘Steve said you wanted to ask me some questions for something you were writing,” he said.

“Oh, yes. See I’m writing this paper for one of my classes and I read one of your papers while doing research and it got me thinking and I’d like to get your opinions on some ideas I had because, well, you’re kind of an expert and my professors will validate what I write if it’s not just my thoughts. I don’t think he likes me very much. He’s always condescending and really passive aggressive. Maybe it’s a sexist thing but either way, consulting with you would really help,” you rambled, not sure where you were going with your explanation.

“Doctor Banner,” a voice boomed behind you. 

You jumped, almost falling off the stool. You righted yourself and looked into the face of Thor. You tried to play it cool.

“Have you seen my brother?” Thor asked Doctor Banner.

“Loki is here?” you asked, your voice more a squeak. Thor turned to look at you and smiled. You tried to smile back but felt your face was closer to a grimace. 

“Indeed I am,” someone said behind you. 

You turned. Standing behind you was the most beautiful man you’d ever seen. His pale skin was so at contrast with his black hair, and his blue eyes felt as if they could pierce through your skin. You tried to scramble back, knowing the evil this man had done, his face familiar from the TV. You didn’t think about the way your skin tingled under his gaze. 

“No need to scared, mortal. They have me on a leash,” he sneered, glaring at his brother.

“I did not know we had a guest. I am Thor,” Thor said, grabbing your attention from the man in front of you.

“(Y/N),” said, your voice weak.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady (Y/N),” Thor said.

“Perhaps it would be best if we talked in my lab,” Doctor Banner said. 

You slid off the stool and he placed a hand on your lower back to lead you out of the room. You glanced back over your shoulder to find Loki staring at you. He smirked and you tried to ignore the way your heart skipped a beat. 

“Leave her be, Brother,” you heard Thor say to him. 

He winked and turned away from you. You weren’t sure what else to so you followed Doctor Banner back into the elevator. Your breath felt short again and your heart was thumping in your ears. You couldn’t tell if you were scared or something else. You weren’t sure you wanted to find out.


	9. In the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did you feel like there was a conspiracy going on?

You had been going through your room all day. You’d been looking for one of your puzzles, the one your aunt had given to you last christmas. You’d been bored out of your mind and decided it would be something good for you to pass the time. Except you couldn’t find it. It was no where in your room. 

You’d moved out into the hallway and then further into the complex. You’d messed up the entire living room, the kitchen and had even gone through the downstairs bathroom. You couldn’t find it anywhere. 

You turned around, trying to find somewhere you hadn’t looked yet. You spied a door you hadn’t tried. You jiggled the handle and leaned against the door. It opened with a thunk. You saw a darkened interior and before you could look for the light switch you felt someone shove you in the back and the door slam behind you. 

You turned, looking at the closed door and tried to find the door handle. There wasn’t one. You banged on the door, shouting for someone to let you out. You could hear people talking and laughing outside the door but they either couldn’t hear you or were ignoring you. 

“Don’t bother,” someone said in the darkness.

You spun around, trying to see who it was. You felt someone standing very close to you, their breath brushing across your face. The light turned on and you let out a breath of relief. Loki was looking down at you, a smirk firmly in place as he kept you boxed against the door.

“What’s going on?” you asked.

“I’m assuming those inferior beings are trying to play a practical joke on us,” he said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Have you seen my puzzle in here?” you asked, trying to peer around him. 

“I haven’t gone through all the objects in this infernal storage space,” he said, stepping back from you, “if it’s here you’ll have to look for it yourself.”

He sat down, his back pressed against the wall. You grumbled under your breath and began to look through the things stacked up on the shelves. There was so much stuff in there. You had to wonder where it all came from. You found an old project of Tony’s stuffed behind a pile of old board games and you had to wonder about the safety of that. You’d seen more than one of this projects seemingly spontaneously catch on fire. 

“How long have you been in here?” you asked, shoving some stuff out of the way to better look at the back corner. 

“Too long,” he said.

“So is that more or less than a minute?” you asked. 

“You’re a veritable court jester,” he said, rolling his eyes. 

You sighed and blew some dust of a box to try and see it better. It wasn’t the one you were looking for so you threw it to the back of the shelf and continued digging through stuff. You turned to the plastic boxes stacked in the corner and began to look through them. You pulled out an old Barbie doll and threw it over your shoulder.

“If you insist on attacking me at least pick a weapon with more dignity,” Loki said.

You glanced over your shoulder to find him holding the Barbie in two fingers, keeping it away from his body. He was looking it at distaste. You rolled your eyes at him and took it back, shoving it into the box. You couldn’t find the puzzle though. You began to go through the stuff again.

“Why are you so insistent on finding this puzzle?” he asked, coming up to look over your shoulder.

“It was a gift from my aunt,” you replied. 

He put a hand on your waist and pulled you away from the shelving. You fell against his body. You looked up at him ready to tell him off but he swooped down and kissed you. You’re breath caught in your throat and his hands settled around your waist. You mumbled something against his mouth and he pressed against you harder. You wrapped your arms around his neck. 

He pushed you up against the wall, the force causing a few things to topple from the shelf. The crash made you jump, turning to look at it. He kissed you again, distracting you from the mess. You gasped and tangled your fingers in his hair, drawing him closer. He growled, low in his throat and hefted you up. You squeaked and wrapped your leg around his waist. You scratched your nails along his scalp and he purred. 

You felt his hand begin to push up your shirt, bunching it in his fist. You gasped and he nipped at your jaw line. You threw your head back, giving him access, wanting more. He chuckled against your skin and pressed a kiss to the side of your neck before swooping in to kiss you properly. You gripped him tighter.

The door slammed opened. You turned to look at it, already feeling the heat in your face. Tony stood there pointing at the two of you.

“Ah ha, I knew it,” he shouted, “see Capsicle. Didn’t I tell you?” 

Steve appeared in the doorway, blushing when he saw the two of you. He turned away, pulling Tony with him. You tried to disentangle yourself from Loki but he wouldn’t let you go. You shoved him away, slithering to the ground. You put her head in your hands and shook your head. 

“He shall know the pain of a thousand deaths,” Loki growled and stormed out of the closet. 

You rushed after him to stop him from doing anything too terrible. In the living room Tony and Clint were watching the game while Steve and Peter were completing a puzzle. You looked down at it, furrowing your brow.

“You stole my fucking puzzle,” you said, “I’ve been looking for that all day.”

You could hear Clint snickering in the background. You turned to glare at him. He didn’t stop.

“Oh, sorry, do you want it back?” Peter asked.

“Just, return it when you’re done,” you said and turned to go back to your room. 

You heard a yelp and turned around. Loki was pointing a knife at Tony, his teeth bared. Steve was between them, trying to keep them from killing each other. Vision floated through the wall, Wanda close on his trail. You sighed and grabbed Loki by the back of the shirt, dragging him out of the room.You shoved him into your room and shut the door, leaning back against it to keep him from leaving. 

“He does not deserve to live,” Loki said, staring you down.

“If you kill him you’re going to make a mess and I’m going to have to clean it up and honestly, I’d rather not right now,” you said.

“He invaded our privacy,” he snapped.

“They were going to find out eventually. I mean, you’ve stopped sleeping in your room and Thor kept giving me these looks that told me he knew and we’re not always subtle,” you said. 

He glowered at you but you ignored him.

“I’m not asking you to forgive him, just no murder,” you said with a sigh, stepping away from the door. 

He growled but didn’t leave the room. You turned to leave but he grabbed your wrist. He pressed a kiss to your lips and let you go. You gave him a small smile and slipped out of your room, ready to face the music. The teasing would be endless.


	10. The Remote is Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is up to his old tricks again

“Loki?” you asked, poking your head around the door. 

“Yes, pet?” he asked, looking up from his book.

“Have you stolen the TV remote for the living room?” you asked.

“No,” he replied.

“Really?” you asked.

“Yes,” he said.

“Promise?” 

“Promise.”

You closed the door on him, knowing he’d stashed the remote somewhere, most likely to annoy the others. He’d heard them talking about some big event that was going to be televised. You could tell something had been brewing for a few days. You had to marvel at the simplicity of it. 

In the living room Tony was tearing cushions off the sofas for the umpteenth time. He’d already been through them, he’d made Pepper go through them, Clint had looked, Bruce had looked and you had looked, and it still wasn’t stuffed behind one of the pillows. Thor had been going room to room asking if anyone had seen it, but you weren’t sure he’d asked the right question. He’d disappeared on the third floor and you hadn’t heard from him since. 

“He doesn’t have it,” you announced to the room.

“Are you sure?” Tony asked. You flinched back at the look in his eye.

“Yes,” you said.

Everyone groaned and Bruce peeled off, heading towards the kitchen. You followed him, ready to make another pot of coffee. You had to wonder if Tony had any blood left in his blood stream with the amount of coffee he’d consumed. He’d been at it since the remote went missing.

“That’s it, I’m going,” Tony yelled.

A pillow skidded into the kitchen. You picked it up, squeezing it between your hands. You felt something hard inside it. Tony stormed past. 

“Tony, where are you going?” You called after him.

“I’m taking the chopper as we can’t watch on TV,” he shouted at you, “you all better be on the roof in five.”

You looked to Bruce and shook your head. He smiled and disappeared from the kitchen. You turned on the coffee machine, knowing you definitely weren’t getting in that chopper. You put the cushion down on the countertop and pulled out a clean mug from the cupboard. 

You watched the people traipsing past you. You waved as they went past. Steve looked resigned to it while Bucky looked like he was about to go on a rollercoaster. He might be, you didn’t really know what this event was. 

You heard the chopper take off. You poured yourself a cup of coffee and unzipped the cushion. Nestled inside was the remote. You pulled it out and threw the cushion behind you. You took it and the mug of coffee back to your room where Loki was waiting. 

He smiled at you. You chucked him the remote and settled yourself down next to him.

“I told you I did not steal it,” he said, “it never left that room.”

“You did hide it though,” you said.

“You found it,” he said.

“I’m surprised it took so long. We all went through the sofa cushions, it should not have been that hard to notice,” you said. 

“It got them out of the house,” he said, putting the remote on the bedside table.

“Was that always your plan?” you asked, settling yourself against him.

He grinned at you. You smiled back and passed him the cup of coffee. He took a sip and passed it back, gently kissing your temple. You bit your lip and picked up the book he’d left forgotten on the bed. He took it from your hands and began to read out loud. You sighed. His arm wrapped around your waist, giving you a small squeeze. Sometimes his plans had their perks.


	11. Online

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's first experience doesn't quite go the way you'd intended.

“I do not understand this infernal device.”

You looked up from your laptop. Loki was looking down at the phone in his hand, a disgusted look on his face. You sighed, closing your laptop to give him your full attention. The phone vibrated and he looked at like it had shit in his hand. You got up from the chair to look at it. You took it from him, looking at the lock screen.

“Why are you on Tinder?” you asked, looking at all the notifications on the phone. 

“What is Tinder?” he asked, resting his chin on your shoulder to look at the phone with you.

“It’s like this online dating app. You know, to meet people and shit,” you said, “you must have been on it to have so many messages.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said.

You sighed and unlocked his phone, grabbing his hand to get through the fingerprint lock. You swiped through his phone and opened the app, showing him what was going on. You looked through his profile, trying to figure out when he would have taken half those photos. As far as you were aware he’d never even met a puppy.

“Look, you have a profile and everything,” you said, showing him. 

“I have no idea what that is,” he said with a sniff.

“And the photos of you?” you asked, stopping on one that had him looking out a window, the light falling on his face in just the right way. He was smiling at something off camera. You liked the picture but you couldn’t figure out where it was from.

“They can not be of me,” he said. 

You zoomed in on his face and showed it to him. 

“I think I know your face,” you said, “although I don’t think you’ve smiled in public for a long time.”

Another message flashed across the screen. You read it and blushed. You handed the phone to him, no longer able to handle what was happening. It vibrated as he took it from your hand. You looked down at it, frowning. You turned back to your laptop, opening it and ignoring him as he growled at the phone. 

“You know, you could write back to them,” you said, turning away from him.

“To who?” he asked, his eyes flashing dangerously.

“The people messaging you on Tinder. You could message them back,” you said, pretending not to care.

“And say what?” he asked, taking a step towards you. 

“I dunno. Whatever it is people say on those types of things,” you said, “ask Tony, he would probably…”

You trailed off, thinking. It made sense. Why hadn’t you thought of it before? You got up and took the phone from his hands. He looked down at you, quirking an eyebrow. You watched as on the screen you supposedly swiped right. You watched as you did it again and then again. You locked the phone and handed it back, turning to leave the room.

A hand shot out and grabbed your wrist, stopping you. You turned, looking at him with a small smile on you face.

“And what is so funny?” he asked, backing you up to the wall.

“I’ve figured it out,” you said.

“Figured out what?” he asked, boxing you in against the wall. You wrapped your arms around his neck.

“What’s going on with this Tinder thing,” you said and pulled him down for a kiss. 

He pulled away from you and held his phone out to you. You could feel it vibrating in your palm and you shoved it into your pocket, ready to deal with it later. You grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, letting your body meld against his. He gripped your hips, pushing you into the wall, holding you there with his strength. You felt tingles shoot down your spine and you held him tighter. You felt the tingles again and drew away from him, pulling the phone out of your pocket. It was blowing up with messages. 

You unlocked it with Loki’s finger and went into contacts, calling someone up. You listened to it ring. They picked up.

“So Tony, want to explain why Loki is getting so many messages from Tinder?” you asked.

“I don’t know what to tell you (Y/N). Maybe you should sit down and have a chat with him,” he suggested.

“I have and he very obviously doesn’t know what Tinder is, let alone how to use it. Plus, at least two of his pictures are badly photoshopped,” you said.

“Nothing I make is badly photoshopped,” he said, sounding offended.

“So you admit you’re doing this?” you said.

“Hardly, I’m simply pointing out that nothing I do would be that shoddy,” he said.

“So, it’s totally cool with you if I delete the app?” you asked. 

“Sure. No problem with me if Reindeer Games gets a little less lucky,” he said.

“Great. I’ll do that then,” you said, “then his phone can stop blowing up with notifications and we can get some peace.”

You hung up before he could say anything else and deleted the app from the phone. You handed it back to Loki, looking him right in the eye.

“Do not let anyone else touch that or it’s gonna happen again. Maybe just turn it off for now,” you said.

He did as you said and threw it onto the couch. He swooped in to kiss you again and you let him carry you into the bedroom, away from the infernal device that had been making his life a living hell.


	12. Too Many People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why must Tony insist on having such huge, lavish parties?

Once again you’d been dragged to one of Tony’s parties. Only this time Loki had managed to slip away, leaving you in the ballroom alone. You could see your friends dotted around but there were so many people in the room it would be difficult to get to them. You’d sequestered yourself in a corner with a drink in hand, trying not to interact with anyone. You didn’t particularly like the people Tony invited to these things. They were either important or bottom feeders. 

You lent against the wall, closing your eyes and taking a deep breath in. Someone stumbled into you, spilling your drink. You opened your eyes to find a drunk couple laughing as they wandered back into the crowd. You scowled and tried to wipe the drink off your dress and sighing when you knew it wouldn’t do anything. You could only thank god you were wearing black. 

You walked around the perimeter of the room. You stopped at the french doors leading out onto the balcony but stayed inside when you saw the number of people out there. You continued around the room. 

“Hey there,” a man said, stopping you in your path.

“Hey,” you said, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Want to dance?” he asked.

“No thanks,” you said, trying to step round him. He stepped with you, blocking your path.

“How about a drink?” he suggested.

“No,” you said.

You turned around to leave but the man grabbed your wrist. You turned around, trying to pull your arm from his hand. He held on tighter.

“One drink, beautiful,” he said.

“No thank you,” you said, struggling against his hold.

“Just one drink,” he said.

“The lady said no,” another voice said.

You felt an arm wrap around your waist. You turned to look at who was holding you. Loki was glaring at the man with his hand on your arm. He drew back and turned tail, disappearing into the crowd. 

“Are you alright, pet?” he asked.

“I am now,” you said, leaning against him. 

“Would you dance with me?” he asked.

“Not at all. Get me out of here,” you said.

“One dance and then we can leave,” he promised.

He led you over to the dance floor, holding you close. You saw Clint and Natasha go past, laughing over something. You could hear Thor shouting over the music. You tried to follow Loki’s steps, not much a dancer yourself. He sighed and stopped trying to dance appropriately for a ballroom. You swayed together to the music. 

“Why are you so desperate to leave, love?” he asked, leaning down so you could hear him better.

“You abandoned me and there are so many people and I hate these things,” you said.

“It’s not so bad,” he said, pulling you tighter against him. 

You laughed and threaded your fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. He brushed a strand of hair out of your face, tucking it behind your hair. You lent up and kissed him gently. He smiled down at you when you drew away. 

“We can leave,” he said, leading you from the dance floor.

He led you out onto the street. You watched the cars go past, glad it had stopped raining earlier in the evening. You tried to walk towards one of the taxis but he stopped you, pulling you further down the street. 

“Are we walking the entire way home?” you asked him, a smile playing at the corner of your mouth. 

“Not the entire way, no,” he said.

He led you through the streets into Central Park. You looked up at him and he smiled down at you. He led you through the park, looking at the greenery. 

“What are we doing here?” you asked, stopping at a bench to sit.

“Is it not appropriate to take a romantic walk?” he asked.

“Maybe not at 11pm and maybe not when it’s so cold,” you said. 

“I thought you liked the cold,” he said.

“I do but I’d prefer to be cuddled up in bed with you,” you said, grabbing his hand to pull him closer.

“As you wish,” he said.

He grabbed you and before you could blink you were back in your bedroom. You stumbled out of his arms and sat down on the bed, trying to shake off the dizziness. You looked down and found yourself in your pyjamas. You looked up at Loki to find him in pyjama bottoms.

He sat down next to you and pulled you down so you were sprawled out over the bed. You rested your head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, the predictable rhythm soothing you. He tightened his arms around you and kissed the top of your head. 

“Yeah, this is way better,” you said. 

“Glad it pleases you,” he said.

You closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around his waist. He kissed the top of your head again and you sighed happily.


	13. He Is Sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is feeling a little mischievous and you have to deal with the consequences.

You were watching Loki wander around the room. He wasn’t talking to anyone but sometimes he would stop and pick up an object or stroke something. The others were watching him too. Thor was standing next to you, his forehead wrinkled as he assessed the situation. 

You kind of wanted to take a picture of Loki. He never had such a soft expression on his face unless he was asleep. He wandered past Tony, tripping over his outstretched foot. He looked down at it then up to Tony. He narrowed his eyes and walked away again. You grabbed his arm before he could go anywhere else. 

“You okay, hon?” you asked.

“I am completely fine,” he said.

You brushed some of his hair out of his face and gently cradled his face in your hand. You looked into his eyes, noticing the glazed look on them. He smiled at you and hugged you to him. You tried to extract yourself from him but his arms were like iron around you. 

“Brother, perhaps you should retire for the night,” Thor suggested, pulling him off you. 

“I am fine,” he said, and walked off again. 

“He is sober,” you said to him.

He raised an eyebrow at you and realised how unconvincing you sounded. You turned away and watched Loki look out the window. He followed something with his finger and you had to wonder what he was doing. You stepped up beside him and watched a pigeon fly around in the same way he was moving his finger.

“Hey, Loki,” you said.

He turned to you, dropping his finger. You took his hands in yours and tried to figure out what to say to him to get him to go up to your room and sleep off this drunken state of his. 

He lent forward and kissed you, taking his hands back to wrap around your waist. You pushed on his chest, trying to get him off you. He became more insistent his hands sliding into the back pockets of your jeans to pull you closer against him. His tongue swept along your bottom lip and you tried to pull away. He whined and followed you.

“Loki, stop,” you whispered.

He looked at you with puppy dog eyes and you sighed, giving him a quick, chaste kiss. He frowned and lent forward for more. 

“Loki, you should go upstairs,” you said, putting a hand on his chest to keep him away.

“Will you come with me?” he asked.

“I will be there,” you said. 

He turned to leave the room and found everyone watching you two. He huffed and stormed past, pulling you with him. You tripped over the edge of the carpet. He caught you with surprisingly good reflexes. He pulled you out of the room, his hands still all over you. 

He pushed you up against the wall of the elevator. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He kissed you, sending hot liquid down your spine. You gasped. His tongue delved into your mouth and you tried to pull him closer. He lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist, grinding your core into him.

The door dinged open and he carried you through the hall and into your room, slamming the door behind him. He threw you onto the bed and crawled over you with a hungry grin.

“Why were pretending to be drunk?” you asked, gripping his hair in your fist.

“It allowed us to leave, did it not?” he asked, swooping in to kiss you. 

You giggled and drew away.

“You were controlling a pigeon,” you said.

“They have very small brains,” he said, “much like most of the people downstairs.”

“You know they’re not going to let this go. They’ll tease you about this for ages,” you said.

“It will be worth it if I’m allowed some time alone with you,” he said, his eyes glowing. 

You pulled him down for a slow kiss, taking your time to devour each other. His hands were everywhere and nowhere. You arched your back, trying to get closer to him. He hovered above you, not touching, teasing you. His hand trailed over your torso, avoiding the places you wanted him to touch most.

A knocking began on the door. You ignored it, wrapping your legs around him again, trying to pull him into you. He chuckled and nibbled on your neck. You moaned.

The knocking became more insistent until someone was shouting through the door. You sighed and pushed Loki off you. You kissed the tip of his nose climbed off the bed to make sure nothing important was happening.

“Lady (Y/N), I came to offer my assistance with my brother,” Thor said when you opened the door,

“Thanks, but I think we’re fine,” you said.

“He is most troublesome when intoxicated,” he said.

“Seriously, I got this,” you said, going to close the door.

He put his hand on the door to stop you from shutting it. You looked at him. Loki came up behind you, sliding an arm around your waist. 

“Begone, Brother, we are fine,” he said. 

“Brother, you can not play these games with Lady (Y/N),” he said.

“I’ve never heard her complain,” he said, turning to look at you. You smiled at him. 

“Honestly, Thor, we’re fine,” you said. 

“He is not drunk and the man of iron asked us all to spend the evening together. He was very insistent,” Thor said.

“They don’t know he’s not drunk,” you said. 

“And this way they can discuss the display I put on for them,” Loki said.

“Brother, you should spend time with the rest of the team. They are not so bad when you get to know them,” Thor said. 

“No thank you, I would prefer to spend the evening with (Y/N). Alone,” Loki said, and closed the door on Thor.

Loki pulled you back over to the bed. You sat on his lap, twining your arms around his neck. 

“If we’re spending the evening in, do you really need a shirt?” you asked.

He pulled it off and you grinned at him. He kissed you, his fingers trailing over your back. You broke away, pressing your forehead against his. His eyes sparkled as he smiled at you. You ran a hand through his hair and smiled at him.


	14. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take Loki for a day out.

“Why are we here?’ Loki asked, holding a branch out of your way.

You walked past him and stopped, dropping your stuff on the ground and held your arms out wide. He came to stand beside you, not looking impressed.

“This is why we are here.”

In front of you was an expansive lake. It was a beautiful clear blue surrounded by green foliage. The sunlight shone off the surface of the water, sparkling so bright it hurt the eyes. A few rocks jutted out on the furthest bank. You smiled at the sight and picked your stuff up again so you could lay it out properly. 

You led him over to a grassed space by the lake, stepping carefully over the stones. You laid out the blanket and sat down, rifling through your stuff to find your book. He gracefully lowered himself beside you, sitting cross legged on the blanket. You handed him a tupperware container full of food as you kept looking. 

“Was not the point of the exercise to go swimming?” he asked, looking at the food in his hands. 

You hadn’t brought much, just the essentials but the way he was looking at you made you feel a little crazy. You snatched the food back and stuffed it into your bag. You pulled your book out and riffled through to the right page.

“If you want to swim you’re going to have to be in different clothes,” you said.

He nodded and pulled his shirt over his head. You hadn’t been expecting it. You turned your face away, knowing openly gaping at him was exactly what he wanted. You sniffed and began reading. He placed a hand on your back and lent his chin on your shoulder. You turned to look at him and he kissed you before getting up and walking towards the water.

“It might be cold,” you called after him.

All he did was laugh and stepped into the water. You watched him walk further in, admiring the lines of his back. His muscles weren’t was overt as Thor’s but in the bright sunlight and without anything to cover them you could see them shifting in his back. You turned back to your book, not wanting to be caught staring. You lay back, resting the book on your chest, using your bag as a pillow. 

You heard a splash and looked up. Loki had disappeared, nothing but a rippled where he’d been. You began to sit up until he broke the surface of the water a few metres from the ripple. You lay back down, telling your heart to slow down. 

You sank into the book, letting the words flow over you. You hadn’t had a chance to read in a long time. People had kept bothering you ever time you’d sat down and you’d been ready to burst. You felt something cold grab your ankle.

Loki had snuck up on you, his body dripping water onto the blanket. He pulled you towards him, wrapping his body around yours. You struggled against him, feeling your clothes getting soaked. 

“What was the point in coming here if you were going to ignore me all day, pet?” he whispered in your ear. 

“I’m not ignoring you,” you said, trying to pry his arms off you.

“And yet you’d rather bury yourself in fiction than spend time with me,” he said, pulling you in tighter. 

“You’re soaking me,” you complained.

“Good,” he said and swooped in for a kiss. 

You tried to push him off you, laughing. He chuckled and rolled you over so you were laying on top of him. You kissed him again. 

You pulled yourself off him, settling yourself beside him. He reached out a hand and rested it on your leg as he looked up at the sky. You sighed and pulled your shirt off, looking at the all the wet patches. You shook your head and discarded it. He moved his hand further up your leg. 

You lent over and pressed a kiss to his forehead, happy to be able to do it to him for once. He smiled at you and tugged on the end of your ponytail.

“So, are we going to swim?” you asked, getting up and pulling off your jeans. 

You ran into the water, avoiding his reaching hands. You dived under the water, swimming a few feet. You felt Loki swim up beside you, his hair floating around his face. You swam back to the surface, grabbing Loki so he’d follow you. 

He wrapped his arms around your waist, his skin less cold now you were both in the water. He kept your head above water, holding you up. You wrapped your arms around his neck. 

“I suppose I can see the appeal of this place,” he said 

“It’s beautiful here,” you said, smiling at him.

“Yes, it is,” he said and leaned in to kiss you.


	15. Page 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel a little mischievous and so decide to bother the God of Mischief.

Loki was sprawled out on the couch, a book in hand. You were sitting in the armchair, your legs dangling over the side of the arm, your head hanging backwards to watch him. He was so deep into his book he didn’t notice you legs kicking against the side of the chair. You sighed.

He’d been reading for ages. You’d finished all your work, you’d cleaned the kitchen and the bedroom, and then remembered how much you hated cleaning, and then you’d flicked through television channels until Loki had glared at you. 

You’d been staring at Loki since then. He wasn’t paying you any attention exactly as he hadn’t all night. You’d been trying to get his attention and he’d pointedly ignored you. You sighed again.

When he didn’t move you got up from the chair and walked into the kitchen, trying to find something to do. It was too early for dinner and Loki kept complaining when you snacked through out the day because then you made dinner late. When you’d told him he could make dinner sometimes if he didn’t like when you made it he’d scoffed and walked out of the room.

You wandered back into the living room. You stood at the end of the couch, looking at him. You sat down, lifting his feet up so they were resting in your lap. You gently stroked the underside of one of his feet. He didn’t move and you huffed, getting up again. 

You went into the kitchen and made some popcorn, knowing the noise would annoy Loki, at least a little. You came back in, holding the giant bowl of popcorn. You offered it to him as you walked by. He ignored you and you sat down, chomping on the popcorn. You could see his brow furrow. You kept eating, trying to make it as obnoxious as possible. 

“Pet,” he said, “if you keep doing that, there will be trouble.”

You got up and sat down on him, continuing to snack on the popcorn. You rested the bowl on his stomach, reaching in to grab handfuls of the popcorn. He sighed and put the book down. He sat up, sending the bowl falling to the floor. You pouted.

“I warned you,” he said.

He flipped you, pinning you down to the couch. You looked up at him, smiling. He lent down, running his nose along the length of your jawline. You wrapped your legs around his waist. You tried to reach up and kiss him but he disappeared. 

You sat up, looking around for him. His book was gone too. You pouted and got up from the couch. You wandered into the bedroom, hoping he’d gone in there for some peace and quiet. He was laid out on the bed, reading again. You huffed and climbed onto his lap. 

“Pet, we talked about this,” he said.

“I’m bored,” you whined, taking the book out of his hands and laying down on him. 

He sighed and put his arms around you, holding you in place. You smiled down at him. He lent up to give you a kiss but flipped you over instead, leaving you underneath him again. He kissed you, slow and deep, leaving no place untouched. You moaned, shifting underneath him, trying to get him closer. 

He let you go, getting up and looking down at you. He smirked and disappeared again. You huffed, already knowing the book would be gone too. You got up, ready to try and find him again. He wasn’t in the living room, or the kitchen, or the office. 

You walked into the bathroom, not expecting him to be in there. He was relaxing in the bath, bubbles high around him. You knelt beside the side of the bath and blew some of the bubbles at him. He brushed them off and continued reading. Sighing, you got up and pulled your shirt over your head, getting ready to join him in the water. He looked up and sighed, disappearing again. 

You looked at the now empty bath and turned away. You checked the study, the only room he had yet to be in but found it empty too. You sat down in the chair at your desk, spinning around while you thought about where he might have gone. Your phone rang. You answered, expecting someone from work or one of your friends looking for you.

“Why the fuck is your boyfriend in my house?’ the person on the other end of the line asked.

“Tony?” you said. 

“Who else would be calling you about this?” he asked.

“Is everything okay?” you said.

“No it fucking isn’t. Your boyfriend is currently lying on my couch reading. He refuses to move,” he snapped, “get him out of here. I have plans with Pepper and he needs to leave.”

“Nah, not my problem,” you said and hung up on him.

You went out into the living room and put the TV on, going through every channel, trying to find something decent to watch. You waited, knowing eventually Loki would have to come home. If he didn’t leave of his own accord, Tony would make everyone else give it a shot until he was back here with you. 

About twenty minutes later Loki appeared on the couch next to you, shutting his book and putting it off to the side. You cuddled up to his side and he put his arm around you, pulling you in close.

“Why’d you leave Tony’s?” you asked.

“My brother came for a visit,” he replied.

You chuckled and focused back on the movie you’d settled on. He squeezed you and began to watch the movie too. You could tell from his smirk this wasn’t over. You couldn’t wait for round two.


	16. Apathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day you find it hard to care.

You were lying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. You couldn’t be bothered moving, didn’t have the energy to care about getting up or doing anything. You could hear Loki moving around the room. You could see him go past in your peripheral vision. You thought he might have been pacing but you couldn’t tell from where you were staring at the viewing. 

“Pet, have you seen my book?” he asked.

You shrugged. You’d been working so hard these last few days you’d burnt out all your energy. You’d been on the couch since you’d come home. Loki had been walking through the house the entire time, going from room to room with too much energy to contain in his body.

“Love, are you going to get up and help me look?” he asked, stopping by your side.

You grunted. He sat down beside you. You tore your eyes away from the ceiling and looked at him. He held his palm out to you. You watched as a flame burst from his skin, flickering beside your eyes. You looked away, back up to the ceiling.

“Are you okay, pet?” he asked, the flame disappearing. 

He pushed some hair out of your face. You flicked your eyes back to him. You could feel the worry radiating off him but it was hard to change anything. You blinked slowly at him. He smiled and held out his hand to you again. Sparks danced between his fingers, bright and eye catching. You closed your eyes against the light. 

He stroked a finger down your cheek. You opened your eyes again to find a horse standing in your living room, its pelt black and silky. It whinnied. You sighed and turned away, rolling over away from it. An eagle flew over and landed on the back of the sofa, its talons digging in to the plush material. 

A bright flash brought it to a mouse that scurried down to sit on your arm. You rolled over, letting the mouse fall to the floor. Another bright flash brought a rumpled looking Loki. He grunted and sat on the sofa next to you. 

“What’s wrong, pet?” he asked.

He laced his fingers through yours and squeezed your hand. He picked you up, taking you into the bedroom. He laid you down on the bed, pulling the blanket over you. He cuddled up beside you, snapping his fingers to turn the lights off. You closed your eyes, letting the weight of your body pull you under into sleep. The last thing you feel was his arms wrap around you. 

***

Your eyes shot open. You were lying in darkness, a body slowly breathing beside you. You looked over, Loki’s pale face was bathed in moonlight laying on the pillow beside you. You reached out a hand, slowly stroking down his cheek. His eyes opened and he smiled at you.

“Feeling better, pet?” he asked, wrapping his arms around you. You cuddled up to him, not wanting to keep any space between you.

“Did you turn into a horse?” you asked.

“And an eagle and a mouse. You didn’t care,” he said.

“Sorry, I was too tired to process,” you said, “would you do it again for me?”

“Not without some kind of reward,” he said, smirking at you. 

“How about I make food?” you proposed.

“Is that because your hungry, pet?” he asked.

You nodded and he sighed. You extracted yourself from his hold and got up to make food. After missing dinner that night your stomach felt like it was eating itself. You made some sandwiches, moving into the living room with the plate piled high. 

You dropped the plate, finding a horse filling your living room. You reached out a hand to stroke down its flank. It was warm under you hand. It huffed and turned back into Loki. He looked down at the pile of food on the floor. You looked down too and shrugged, going back into the kitchen to make more sandwiches. 

He dumped the old food in the bin, snatching a sandwich out of your hand. He took a bite out of it and grinned at you. You scrunched your nose up at him and began eating your own food.

“Why did you turn into a horse?” you asked.

“You asked me to, love,” he said.

“No, I meant the first time,” you said.

“I was trying to get your attention. It was rather underwhelming,” he said.

“I was tired,” you said.

“You were brain dead,” he said.

“Harsh” you said, walking out of the room. 

He followed you back into the bedroom, you crawled under the blanket and held your arms out for him. He slid in beside you, his arms wrapping around your waist. 

“Are you really tired again?” he asked.

“I’m always tired,” you said.

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of your head. You closed your eyes and let yourself relax against him.


	17. Cracked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki can get very protective, even when you don't need him to be.

Your body was bruised and hurting. Every movement of your arms felt sore and heavy and all you wanted to do was curl up in the bath and ignore the rest of the world. There wasn’t anything you could do about it. You lay on the floor, panting. Steve stood above you, tapping his toes, waiting for you to get back up. You could hear Bucky off to the side laughing at you and you would have gotten up to hit him if you weren’t so tired.

Steve had been teaching you some self defence while you’d been staying in the complex with the rest of the Avengers. Loki had sulked whenever you’d left to spend time with Steve but given who your friends were and who your boyfriend was it was agreed you needed a basic understanding of self defence. Every afternoon you came back sore and sweaty but happy with your progress. You still wouldn’t get into a fight with any of the people on the team but you felt confident taking down an average person.

Thor had overseen some of your training. Loki had been livid when he found out, especially when you came home completely bruised up one side of your body. He’d stormed out, threatening Thor in front of the entire team. With the help of Thor you’d moved him back into your room and tried to calm him down. He’d been fuming for days, barely talking to you for taking Thor’s side. 

Since then you’d tried to be more careful, not letting anything terrible happen. As it was you were walking on eggshells around Loki, trying not to bring it up or show how much you were enjoying it. You had a cone of silence on everything related to the time you spent in the gym.

“Let’s go again,” Steve said, helping to pull you up from the floor. 

You held your stance, waiting for him to strike. You blocked his punch, spun away from his kick and ducked under his swipe. You rolled away from him, keeping him at a distance. If he got too close he’d grab you and then it was game over. You’d have no way of getting out go his hold. 

You stumbled getting up and his hand grasped your arm. He pulled you back, his other arm coming around to hold you. You grumbled. He pushed you away from him. You stumbled again and fell to the floor. 

“Again,” Steve said.

You sighed and got up. You took up your stance. He lashed out and you blocked. You dodged his other arm, rolled under his leg and got up. His body slammed into you, smashing you to the ground. You groaned. He rolled off you and helped pull you up.

“Steve, I think I heard something crack,” Bucky said.

Steve pulled up the mat and looked at the ground. You could see the concrete underneath, a large crack running along where your body had hit the ground. Bucky came over to look at it and whistled.

“You sure did a number on her,” he said.

“Hey,” you complained, hitting his chest with the back of your hand. 

“What has happened?” you heard someone ask from the open doorway. 

You turned to look, finding Loki glaring at your small clump of people. You walked up to him, gently pushing him out of the room. He ducked past you and strode over to Steve and Bucky. He looked down at the crack, turned to look at Steve. You could see his eye blaze from the doorway and ran over to try and keep him from doing anything dangerous.

“And how did this happen?” he asked, ignoring you as you grasped his arm to pull him away. 

“It was an accident,” you said, tugging on his arm.

“An accident that will not happen again,” he said.

He grasped you around the waist and pulled out of the room. He swept you along the hall and into the elevator. You tried to extract yourself from his grasp but it was too tight. You sagged against him letting him propel you into the room.

He threw you inside and slammed the door behind him. He stalked towards you. You held your ground. He growled you, pushing you back until your back hit the wall. You winced, feeling the pain from the bruises already beginning to form.

“He hurt you,” he said, “i warned you and you kept going back and he has hurt you.”

“It was an accident,” you said.

“I warned you and you ignored me,” he said, “that is unacceptable.”

“You don’t get to tell me what to do. You are not in control of me,” you said.

“You have made that abundantly clear,” he snapped, stepping away from you.

“Loki, I’m fine. It’s nothing worse than a bruise,” you said.

“He cracked the floor with your body,” he yelled.

“It was an accident,” you said again.

“You keep saying that but he hurt you,” he yelled.

“I’m okay. It’s not like I’ve never been bruised before,” you said.

“Do not bring that up,” he growled.

“I’m not talking about that. I meant in general,” you said.

He began to pace in front of you. You sighed and grabbed his hand, making him stop in his tracks. He looked at you, his hands coming up to cup your face. You stood like that, waiting for him to say something. When he didn’t you snaked your arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug. 

“I get it. I do. But they’re not hurting me on purpose and it’s important I know this stuff,” you said.

“I do not like it,” he said, wrapping his arms around you too.

“I know. I’m sorry,” you said.

“And I can protect you,” he said, “you don’t need to do this.”

“I do. I know you can protect me but I need to be capable too. What if you’re not there? You can’t promise me you’ll always be there,” you said.

“I can and I do,” he said.

“I need to be able to look after myself. It’s nothing to do with you,” you said.

“You don’t trust me,” he said, extracting himself from your grasp. He stepped away from you.

“I do,” you said, reaching out for him.

“It doesn’t seem like it,” he snapped.

“Steve promised we’d be done by next week. If you can hold out for that long I promise I won’t go back for more,” you said.

He pulled you in for a kiss. You melted against him, wrapping your arms around his neck. He drew back, pressing his forehead against yours. You sighed, content. 

“Promise?” he asked.

“Promise,” you said and kissed him again.


	18. Novice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wants to share something with you.

You danced into the living room, listening to some music. You jumped when you saw Loki sitting in one of the chairs. He was poring over a huge book, his finger tracing along the words. You could smell the leather and ink in the air. You turned the music off and sat down on the arm of his chair. 

“Whatcha doing?” you asked, slinging your arm around his neck. 

He moved the book and pulled you into his lap. He settled the book on your lap so you could see the words he was reading. They were in a language you didn’t understand. 

“What’s it say?” you asked, tracing your finger over the lettering.

He whispered in your ear in a language so beautiful it made your heart ache. You saw sparks flicker between his fingers, the electricity buzzing over your skin. You giggled at the feeling. He kissed the side of your neck and read another sentence. You could feel his hand ghost over your cheek despite the fact his hands never moved. 

“This is one of the first books my mother gave me when she began to teach me magic,” he said.

“It’s beautiful,” you said. 

“Would you like to learn?” he asked.

“Learn what?” you asked, turning to look at him.

“The language, magic, all of it,” he said.

You kissed him, gently and sweet. He smiled at you. He traced his fingers over the words, sounding out each one. You followed along, trying to get you mouth around the words. He laughed at your butchering of the language. You tried again, not doing much better. 

He shifted out from under you, walking over to the bookcase and pulling down another book. He opened it, showing pictures to you. You raised an eyebrow at him.

“Is that a children’s book?” you asked. 

He picked you up and settled you back on his lap. He pointed to the picture on the first page and said something. You tried to say it too. It came out garbled and rushed. He took you through the word, slowly going over each syllable. You tried again, saying the word more like he’d said it. 

He kissed you. You laughed into the kiss, twinning your arms around his neck. He let you go and moved on to the next picture. You got that word a little more quickly. He squeezed you and you grinned at him.

“How about we try the spell again?” he said, resting the children’s book on the arm of the chair.

He said the spell again and you copied him. He chuckled and took it syllable by syllable. You followed along, trying your hardest to make it perfect. You felt some sparks between your fingers. You squealed and wrapped your arms around his neck. He squeezed you back, laughing in your ear. 

“I didn’t know I could do that,” you said.

“Of course you can,” he said, “it would not surprise me if you could fly.”

“Can you fly?” you asked.

“I have to keep some mystery,” he said, winking at you.

“You’re mysterious enough as it is,” you said, “teach me another one.”

He whispered something in your ear in the language you did not understand. You tried to copy it but the words slipped out of your head almost as soon as he said them. He pressed a kiss to your cheek. 

“What does that mean?” you asked.

“We’re not up to that lesson yet,” he said, “be patient, pet.”

You sighed but still smiled at him. He threaded a hand through your hair and gently tugged. You laughed and kissed him. He pulled you tighter against you, the book falling to the floor with a clunk. You broke apart, looking down at the book. You pulled it back into your lap and opened it again, looking at the spell he’d taught you. 

“It’s so beautiful,” you said, tracing a finger over the ink.

“And yet it is not the most beautiful thing here,” he said.

“You’re being very nice to me today,” you said.

“Is that a complaint?’ he asked, pulling you in closer.

“Never,” you said, giving him another kiss.

He took the book from your lap, letting it drop to the side of the chair. He wrapped his arms around you, crushing your bodies together. You wrapped your arms around his neck, wanting to be even closer to him.

He drew back slowly, running his thumb over your bottom lip. You sucked it into your mouth and released it. He brushed some hair behind your ear and looked at you, smirking. You rubbed your nose along his and gently kissed the smirk away. 

He whispered something to you when you broke away. Despite not knowing the language you think you understood what he was saying. You kissed him again.


	19. Black Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something on your body that fascinates Loki.

You rushed into you apartment, flinging your bag and keys onto the nearest surface. You hurried through into the bathroom, stripping your clothes off along the way. You turned the water on, shivering as you waited for the water to warm up. You hopped in the shower and let the warmth take over your body.

It had begun raining while you were out and you’d forgotten an umbrella. After running from awning to doorway you’d arrived home soaked to the bone and shivering like mad. You were worried you had cracked a tooth from the way they’d been chattering. 

You relaxed in the shower, your muscles beginning to unknot as the pressure worked its magic on you. You lent against the wall, letting your body sag in relief. No longer were you covered in goose bumps and the shivering had all but disappeared. 

Once you were warmed up you wrapped yourself in a towel and returned to the living area, picking up your clothes as you went. You left them in the shower, not wanting them to ruin the carpet any more than they already had. You wandered into your bedroom and pulled out some clothes to get into.

Halfway through dressing you heard a noise in your kitchen. You poked your head out of your room. You couldn’t see anything but something went bump. You grabbed the candlestick by the door and tiptoed into the kitchen. 

You sagged against the doorframe when you saw it was Loki rifling through your fridge. You put the candlestick down with a thump. He turned, surprised to find you behind him.

“What are you doing?” you asked, watching him close the fridge with his foot, his hands full of food.

“I was planning on making you dinner tonight. You were complaining how busy you were today,” he said.

“I didn’t hear you come in,” you said, following him over to the counter to watch him begin to prepare the food.

“I didn’t,” he replied, shrugging. 

You watching him slicing into vegetables, admiring the length and grace of his fingers. He nudged you out of the way, looking at you properly for the first time since arriving. He grinned when you saw your state of undress. All you’d managed to get on were your leggings and bra. He licked his lips. 

You crossed your arms over your chest and he winked at you. You pouted and turned to go. He followed you out into the living area, leaving the uncooked food to sit. He grabbed your wrist, stopping you from going back into your bedroom. You looked up at him, confused.

He gently traced something on your ribs. You looked down to find his finger following the lines of your tattoo. His touch was feather light and you had to bite your lip to stop yourself from laughing. He was looking at your skin in such confusion you didn’t know what to do.

“How long have you had this?” he asked, his finger still moving over your skin.

“A few years.” You shrugged, “my friend and I went through a rebellious phase at college. She got a whole lot of piercings. I got a tattoo then said never again. I didn’t like the pain.”

He continued to trace his fingers over it. 

“Why this particular picture?” he asked.

“Ever since I was a little girl I’ve loved to swim. I’ve always wanted to be a mermaid. A tail seemed the perfect thing to get immortalised on my body,” you said, “I’ve never regretted it.”

“Why did I not know you had this?” he asked, finally looking at you.

“You never asked,” you said.

He wrapped an arm around your waist, his fingers splaying over the mermaid tail on your ribs. He pulled you in closer, gently kissing you. You smiled into the kiss, bringing your hand up to cup his cheek. He chuckled, drawing back to run his fingers over your tattoo again. 

You let yourself laugh that time, pushing his hand away. He quirked an eyebrow at you and ran his finger over your exposed skin again. You laughed and dodged out of his grasp, running into the bedroom and slamming the door shut. He followed you in, the door banging against the wall, and threw you onto the bed, his fingers reaching every weak spot you had. You laughed, trying to kick him off you. 

He grabbed your ankle, exposing the bottom of your foot to him. You writhed, trying to get him off you. Your foot came up and kicked him in the shoulder, narrowly missing his face. He grinned, tickling your foot more. You screamed, no longer able to control how your body moved. You kicked him in he stomach.

He doubled over, falling onto the bed. You got up, swinging your leg over his waist, trying to make sure he was okay. You rolled the two of you over until you were underneath him. He grinned at you, his hand reaching down to your side again. He kissed you, his hands sliding underneath your body until he lifted you up to a sitting position. He drew away. He gave a cursory glance to your tattoo and got up.

“‘I’ll finish dinner, you finish getting dressed,” he said.

“Or what?” you asked.

He turned to look over his shoulder at you.

“Or I can’t be held accountable for my actions.”

He disappeared around the door and you grinned to yourself. This could be fun.


	20. Deadline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is displeased when you ignore him.

You were sitting at your desk, your fingers flying over the keyboard. There was not enough time in the day. You had to finish the story by nightfall or your editor was gong to fire you. He’d been baying for your blood since day one. A mixture of misogyny and contempt had led to him disgruntled every time you handed in a well written article. It didn’t help that you were friends with powerful people. He’d been under the misguided assumption you’d fucked your way to the top. He’d been unhappy when he found your writing beyond acceptable. 

You’d been given this assignment a few hours ago and you’d been working consistently for that entire time. You’d been researching and writing, editing and cutting. There was too much to do in too little time and you wanted to scream. You’d locked the door to your office, ignoring all the knocking and shouting that came from outside. 

“Are you ignoring me, pet?” someone asked from behind you.

You jumped, hand on heart, twirling to see who had snuck up on you. Loki was standing behind you, arms crossed over his chest, foot tapping. You sighed and turned back to your screen. You typed something, ignoring Loki again.

“You are,” he said. 

You could feel him standing behind you, his eyes reading your words. You worked hard to tamp down on the urge to cover the screen with your hands. You felt his head hovering beside yours, his scent filling your nostrils. He pressed a kiss to your cheek and stood up. 

“This mortal does not deserve you,” he said.

“Whether he deserves me or not is inconsequential. What matters is whether he pays me,” you said. 

“Why stay where you are not appreciated?” he asked.

“Someone has to pay the rent on this place and it’s certainly not going to be you,” you said. 

“Stark loves you. He’d pay for it,” he said.

“I’d rather jab a rusty fork into my eye than be indebted to Tony Stark and I’m sure you feel much the same way,” you said.

“You deserve your happiness,” he said.

He put his hands on your shoulders and spun you around to look at him. You sighed, knowing he was not going to let it go. You got up and unlocked the door, rolling your eyes at the magic Loki had used to interrupt you. You walked into the kitchen to make another pot of coffee. You watched the sun begin to set. You didn’t have enough time. 

“He gives you impossible tasks that you manage complete. You are a marvel but he does not believe you are good enough,” he said.

“Eventually he will stop,” you said, “One day it won’t be fun any more and he will stop.”

“He won’t stop until you fail. Men like him are not a mystery to me, (Y/N). One day you will fail because he sets up a task no mortal can accomplish,” he said.

“You just said I’m a marvel,” you snapped.

“There is so much even you can do, love. You should quit,” he said.

“Isn’t that giving him exactly what he wants?” you asked, shoving past him to reenter your office. He followed behind you.

“Allowing him to fire you is giving him what he wants. This way you end it on your terms,” he said.

“But he still gets rid of me,” you snapped. 

“No, you get rid of him.” 

“And what about rent?” 

“I can handle that.”

You sighed and turned back to your screen. You read over what you had written, not sure there was anything more you could do to it. You’d been over it and over it and now you couldn’t tell what was good and what wasn’t any more. You saved the document and pulled up your email.

Loki rested his chin on your shoulder. He watched you write the email and attach the document. Your mouse hovered over the send button. He kissed your temple and you pressed it. The email woodshed away.

“Good girl,” he said.

“You better not let me regret this,” you said.

“With your talent you will be grabbed by a much more appreciative employer,” he said, pulling you up from your seat, “now I believe you have some making up to do.”

“For you?” you asked, letting him lead you into the living room.

“For ignoring me all afternoon,” he said. 

You tried not to roll your eyes or grin. It would be much worse if you did.


	21. Sunglasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the beach is the perfect place for a little mischief.

“You’re standing in my light,” Loki said.

You grinned and lay comfortably beside him. You lent your head on his chest, watching him read his book. He put his arm around you, grumbling something under his breath about your wet skin. You kissed the closest bit of skin.

You could hear the others yelling, Tony’s voice loudest amongst them all. He’d started a war, pulling out the big guns, and by that you meant water guns. Clint had gone after Natasha and at that point you knew you had to tap out. You’d ran before they could drag you in. You knew they’d probably come back around for you, trying to drag Loki in. Clint certainly would. 

“You know, people usually come to the beach to enjoy the sun, the sand, the ocean. Not to read,” you said.

“I thought the point was to relax,” he said.

“Sure,” you said.

“This is relaxing,” he said.

You laughed and pulled the book out of his hands, discarding it next to you. He sighed and wrapped his other arm around you, pulling you on top of him. You ran your finger down his long nose. You pulled his sunglasses off his face, wanting to see his eyes. They were sparkling at you.

“Why’d you agree to this?” you asked, “you hate doing anything with this lot.”

“You asked me,” he said.

“That’s never effected your decision before,” you said.

“This way you owe me a favour to be determined at a later date,” he said.

“And the true reason comes out,” you laughed, “It’s good you’re handsome or you couldn’t get away with half the things you do.”

“Not even with my intelligence?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“A pretty face goes a long way,” you said and rolled off him. 

You yelped when you felt a pair of arms lift you up. You wrapped your arms around Loki’s neck, watching as he walked the two of you into the waves. He dropped you and you screamed. You struggled to the surface, ready to wreak havoc. He was laughing at you. You jumped on him, pulling him over with you, forcing him to submerge himself.. He choked on a mouthful of salty water. You laughed, pushing his hair out of his face.

“If you’re not careful, pet, bad things will happen,” he warned, his arms wrapping around your waist. 

“You started this,” you said. 

“Let’s not quibble on the details,” he said, and pushed you under the water again.

You spluttered as you emerged again. You pushed your hair out of your face and glared at him. He grinned. You hit his chest but he laughed instead of looking ashamed. He hugged you close, burying his nose in your sodden hair.

“I hate you,” you said, pouting.

“Of course you do,” he said, but you could still hear the smile in his voice. 

He picked you up again. You wrapped your arms around his neck. He lent down, gently kissing you.

“Oi, get a room,” Clint yelled at you two.

“Not a bad idea,” he said.

“If you think you’re getting lucky tonight you are so wrong,” you said.

He put you down. You walked away from him. He grabbed your arm, swinging you back into his arms. He smiled down at you and you rolled your eyes at him.

“You owe me a favour,” he said, pulling you back in for another kiss. 

You sighed into his mouth, letting your body melt against his. His arms tightened around you, his tongue asking for entrance. You opened up to him, tangling your fingers in his hair. He growled and you felt him begin to harden against you.

You stepped away from him, breaking his grasp on you. You dived under a wave, leaving him standing there, stunned. You swam away from him, getting back to shore. You watched him, standing in the ocean, watching you. You waved at him and ran back to your towels. 

You sat down, pulling his sunglasses on. You picked up his book, flipping through the pages. It was an old one of yours, not overly good but very entertaining. A shadow fell over you.

“You’re standing in my light,” you said.

Loki sat next to you, pulling the book out of your hands. You grinned at him. He slid the sunglasses off your face and repositioned them on his. He lent forward, placing a sweet kiss on your lips. 

“Thank you for coming with us today,” you said.

“You still owe me,” he said.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” you said.


	22. No Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying doesn't go quite according to plan.

You were hunched over your notes, sitting under the table in the library, Loki was sitting beside you, a book lazily hanging from his hand. He was watching you mutter under you breath as you tried to speed read your own writing. He’d been keeping you company since you’d come into the library that morning. He’d already tried to convince you take a break, to eat something, to walk around and stretch. You’d done none of those things and had told him to leave if he was going to distract you.

You’d made him test you from the textbook and your notes, snatching them back immediately after answering. You didn’t trust him to be precise. Oftentimes with him close enough was good enough. That wouldn’t do for you. 

Finals had snuck up on you and you were dying under the stress. You’d been slacking for most of the semester, trying to have plenty of fun. With Loki around it wasn’t difficult. But now you needed to buckle down and raise your grades or you’d have no chance getting into the post graduate program. That did not fit neatly into your plan. You needed to pass well through these exams or you’d need to reevaluate your entire life.

“Pet, I know you’re not going to like this,” Loki began to say.

“If you suggest I take a break one more time I will rip out your spleen,” you said, not looking up from your notes. You’d drawn a diagram but it was so messy you weren’t sure what it was meant to be. You flipped the book to see if it would become clearer. It kind of looked like a tree, which didn’t help for your psychology class. 

“You’ve been sitting there for hours. At least eat something,” he said.

“Fuck off,” you said.

The notebook was yanked out of your hands. You gaped at him, surprised by his actions. You reached out a hand for your notes, trying to get them back. He moved away, taking the book with him. You crawled out from under the table, following him as he led you through the library. 

“Why does everything have to be so difficult with you?” you asked, following him around a stack of books. 

You heard him laugh as you followed behind. You picked up the pace but so did he. You ran after him, still not gaining any ground on him. You ran around a bookcase and felt his arm wrap around your waist, catching you. You were breathing heavily, your hair beginning to stick to your skin. He was grinning down at you, still looking as perfect as ever, not a hair out of place.

“You need a break,” he said.

“I’ve taken one. Now give me my notes back,” you demanded.

“I don’t have them,” he said.

You sighed and tried to pull yourself out of his grip. His hands tightened around you and you sighed again. You looked at him, waiting for whatever it was you knew he was going to say. 

“You need to eat too,” he said.

“Can I eat and study?” you asked.

“No. A proper break,” he said.

“There’s not enough time,” you said, “I need to ace all these exams and the first one is tomorrow morning.”

“You also need to sleep,” he said.

You groaned. You could feel the pressure building behind your eyes. Loki looked at you, an alarmed expression passing over his face. He let you go, taking a step back. The tears began to leak from your eyes and you knew you were past the point of no return. You sunk to the floor, pulling your legs up to your chest. You buried your head in your knees and let yourself go, sobbing into your jeans. 

Loki lowered himself beside you, his hand hovering over your back. You couldn’t get enough air into your lungs and every bad thought you’d ever had flew through your head. You gave yourself to the doubt and the unhappiness, letting it wash over you. You couldn’t do this. You weren’t smart enough. There was no point to any of it. 

Loki gently patted your back. You fell onto his shoulder, hugging his waist as you cried yourself out of both tears and emotions. His arm wrapped around you, his grip strong and sure. You rested against him, letting your breathing even out again.

“Are you okay, pet?” he asked.

“Yes. No. I don’t know,” you said.

He lifted your head and wiped away the remnants of the tears. He lent in and gently kissed you. You tried to smile when he pulled away but you didn’t have the energy.

“Food first. You always feel better after eating,” he said, and helped you up from the floor.

He led you out of the library. You saw your notebook sitting with your textbook and you were worried you felt another wave of tears coming on. He pushed you out the door, not letting you turn back.

He sat you down in the kitchen, shooing the others out of it, not letting them to say anything to you at all. He rifled through the cupboards and placed a variety of food in front of you. You picked at a few things, not able to work up the appetite you’d felt gnawing at you earlier. 

“You’re going to do brilliantly, pet,” he said.

“No I’m not,” you mumbled.

“I’ve been watching you all day. You know all of it,” he said, “you’re going to breeze through it. No person at that institution can hold a candle to you.”

“Stop being nice. You’re freaking me out,” you said.

“Are you going to cry again?” he asked.

“Only if you keep being nice to me” you said.

“Good,” he said, “now eat.”

You ate, finishing the food he’d put in front of you. He lent against the counter, watching you. You didn’t dare stop under his gaze. You didn’t want to incur his wrath any more than you already had. 

“And sleep,” he said once you were done.

“A couple more hours of work,” you said, getting up. 

He followed you back into the library. You pulled your notes close to you, clambering under the desk again to study. He followed you, resting against the table leg. 

“Stop looking so worried. I’m not going to cry again,” you said.

He glanced away, picking his book up. He ignored you so you bent your head to read your notes again. You still couldn’t figure out what your diagram was of. You weren’t sure it would matter in the long run. Only tomorrow would tell.


	23. Fluidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching Loki dance is an experience you're glad you didn't miss.

You could hear the music faintly playing through the room. You’d gone investigating when you’d heard the violin and the piano playing in your tiny apartment. You’d been trying to read, lying on the bed under a blanket to keep warm, but the music had disturbed you. 

Loki was dancing in the middle of the living room, easily side stepping the coffee table and the sofa. You lent against the door frame, watching him move about the room. His eyes were closed and he was smiling. You thought for the first time he was oblivious to the rest of the world since being sentenced to time on Earth. 

His movements were so graceful, each one flowing into the next. You couldn’t tear your eyes away from him. He commanded the space, his body filling it with enough presence to fill an entire theatre. The music swelled and you felt your heart grow three sizes. 

You watched the lines of his body, so precise, so perfect and you felt your heart thump in your chest. You bit your lip, trying not to make any noise, not willing to interrupt this moment. 

He was the most beautiful you’d ever seen him. It was as if his soul could not be contained in his body. You could see it spilling out into the world, lighting up everything, making everything more brilliant than anything had any right to be. You wanted to reach out and touch it, bask in the beauty of it all. You wanted to be just as wonderful. 

He turned his eyes opening. You smiled at him, watching the way his eyes took you in. He didn’t stop dancing. His foot work was sure and his body was mesmerising. He smiled at you too, his eyes soft and his body relaxed. 

You kept watching him as he watched you. Your eyes roamed over him. You tried to be surprised at the grace held within his body but you couldn’t. When a being a perfect as him existed, you couldn’t be surprised by any of his abilities. Watching him made you feel so clumsy in your own body, each breath shuddering through your chest, each movement slow and clumsy. He was grinning at you as if able to understand every thought running through your head.

He made his way over to you tortuously slowly. He reached out a hand to you, pausing with the music. Hesitantly, you placed your hand in his. He pulled you into his body, his other arm settling on your waist, holding you close. You rested your hand on the nape of his neck.

He began to move with the music again, leading you. You were clumsy, tripping over your own feet, not keeping time with the music. He sighed and slowed it down, showing you where your feet needed to go and how to move in sync with him. 

You picked it up and he increased the tempo again until it was the same as the music. He spun you away from him and back in, bringing you closer to his body. You looked up at him, ignoring your feet altogether, and watched the way his eyes sparkled at you. You bit your lip, noticing the way his eyes darted down to it and back up again. If you hadn’t been watching him so intently you would have missed it.

The music changed, another classical piece taking over from the last. He didn’t change the dance, understanding your limitations. He led you through the room, keeping you from knocking into any of the furniture. You were grateful he was able to do that. Being so close to him, you weren’t sure you had the ability to keep such a clear head.

The record scratched and you paused. He let go of your hand, bringing it up to tangle in the hair at the nape of your neck. You rested yours on his chest, feeling his heart beat beneath his skin. He lent down and kissed you, softly, sweetly. You gasped and he turned the kiss more passionate. It was deep and you could feel the fire in your lower stomach growing. You slid your hand from his chest to his neck and tried to get closer, to be absorbed by him. 

He moved his hands to your hips, gripping them hard enough to leave bruises. You moaned and he thrust against you, the evidence of his arousal clear. You tugged on his hair. He growled and picked you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist and he pushed you against the wall. His lips attacked your neck. You tipped your head back, giving him better access to your skin. You could feel him nip and suck at it, marking you as his. 

He ground against you and you mewled. He growled low in his throat, ripping his lips from your skin to plunge his tongue back into your mouth. You gripped him tighter, your blood thrumming through your veins. You could feel yourself growing wetter as he continued to kiss you, his touch driving you crazy. He was so close and yet not close enough. 

The phone began to ring. You both ignored it, his hand palming your breast. He let you slid from the wall, no longer willing to hold you up. You reached down, pulling him closer to you by his ass. His hardness pressed against your stomach and you revelled in the effect you had on him.

The phone rang again. He pulled you away from the wall, pushing you down on the sofa. He hovered over you, looking at the way you looked back, eyes glazed over with lust and lips swollen from his kisses. He watched you trying to catch your breath, overwhelmed by him. He lent lent down, pressing his lips to the space between your jaw and your ear. You gripped him, pulling him onto you.

A banging started up on your door, loud and uncomfortable in the almost silence. You began to get up but he pushed you down again, growling at you. He pulled your shirt off, exposing your bra clad breasts to him. He licked his lips and swooped down, tonguing your nipple through the material. You gasped, your fingers tangling in his hair again. 

The banging on the door continued. You felt Loki’s hand reach around and unclasp your bra, ripping it from his body. Your skin prickled under his gaze. You bit your lip, waiting for him to do something. He lent down again, taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it. With one hand he rolled your other nipple between his index finger and thumb. You arched your back off the sofa.

The door smashed open. You screamed. Thor stood in the doorway, a worried look on his face. Loki sat up, looking displeased at his brother. You scrabbled for your shirt, pulling it over your head to cover yourself. Thor looked at the two of you, at the position you were in, then looked away.

Loki was turning red, a combination of anger and embarrassment. You could feel your own face flushing, your heart going a million miles and hour but not for the pleasurable reason it had been a moment ago. 

“What are you doing, brother?” Loki asked, his voice trembling with rage.

“Stark was calling Lady (Y/N). She did not pick up. He sent me over to find her but you were not answering the door,” Thor said.

“Did you perhaps consider we did not wish to be disturbed?” Loki said, his voice becoming scarily calm. 

“I was worried you had done something to her,” he said.

“As you can see I have not, so please leave,” Loki said.

You pushed Loki off you and stood up. You avoided looking Thor in the eye and walked into the kitchen, putting the kettle on. You heard a tapping at the window. You turned to find Iron Man outside. You opened the tiny window, not sure what else to do.

“You are home,” Tony said from inside the suit.

“Yes,” you said, pulling mugs out of the cupboard.

“Why weren’t you answering your phone?” he asked.

“I was busy.” You shrugged.

You heard something crash in the other room and walked out to see what was happening. The coffee table had been pushed over, a leg splintered from the body. You sighed and looked at the two brothers. Thor had a hand around Loki’s neck, keeping him at arms length. Loki was scratching at his hand, trying to pry it off him, his face beginning to turn blue. You weren’t sure if it was a lack of oxygen or a lack of control causing it. Either way, you pulled Thor’s hand away from Loki. 

“Lady (Y/N), I apologise,” Thor said.

“It’s fine,” you said, still avoiding his eye. 

Tony walked through the door, looked at the scene and began laughing. You would have punched him but given the situation you weren’t sure that would end well. You turned around and reentered the kitchen, finishing making tea for everyone. Tony followed you.

“We need help over at the Tower. Pepper has demanded you be there to keep us in line,” he said.

“And the fact I was busy?” you asked.

“Having sex does not mean you’re busy,” he said.

“Unless it’s you having it, right?” you asked, recalling the last time you’d had to get Tony to a press junket on time and you’d caught him, naked and in bed with a woman.

“Exactly,” he said.

“Fine, let me get dressed,” you said and stomped out of the room. You passed by Loki and Thor who were standing in a tense silence. Loki followed you into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

“You are not actually going to be leaving with them, are you?” he asked, watching you rifle through your drawers.

You pulled the shirt off and put a bra on, trying to forget about the one lying on the floor in the living room. If you did you’d fall down a well of embarrassment and you didn’t have time for that. You swapped your sweats for a pari of jeans, ignoring the way Loki was glaring at you. You pulled on a better shirt. 

“It’s my job, Loki. I have to,” you said, and walked out of the room. Loki followed behind you, glaring at his brother as he passed.

Tony had finished making the tea in the kitchen, already drinking from one of the mugs. You passed one to Loki and claimed another, drinking deeply from it. Thor walked in, looking sheepish. You passed him the last mug. You all stood in your tiny kitchen, drinking tea in silence. 

You placed your empty mug in the sink, Tony doing the same. He led you back out into the living room. You took the mug from Thor, passing it to Loki to dispose of. 

“I’ll be back later,” you said to him and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.He glared at the others and bent his head to whisper to you. 

“You had better be home before midnight, or I shall not be held accountable for my actions,” he said, and kissed you one last time. 

You smiled at him and followed Tony out of the apartment. Thor gingerly closed the door. You winked at Loki before the door shut. He smirked back at you.


	24. Searing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't turn down the heat.

You gasped. Loki’s tongue swiped over your slit. You arched your back off the bed, grabbing his hair. He sucked gently on your clit and your hips bucked up. He pressed your hips back into the mattress. You moaned, tugging on his hair. He rested a finger at your entrance, pressing his tongue to your clit. You tugged on his hair again.

You cried out when his finger pushed in, writhing against the sheets. He held you still, his finger moving within you. The wave was building, the heat rising in your body. He inserted another finger. You gasped something, a nonsensical phrase. His teeth gently scraped against your clit. You cried out, thrashing your head to the side. 

He pushed a third finger into you. You felt so full. He pumped in and out of you, the friction more delicious than anything you’d experienced. He reached up with his other hand, freeing your hips, to roll your nipple between his fingers. 

You tugged on his hair, it all too much. The wave was building higher, your hips bucking wildly against his mouth. He chuckled, the vibrations sending you over the edge. You screamed as your muscles clamped around his fingers, the wave crashing around you. He kept thrusting his fingers into you, helping you through your orgasm. 

He climbed up your body, his fingers skimming over your skin. You tried to catch your breath. He wiped the sweat away from your temple, grinning at you. He wiped a hand over his chin, cleaning your juices from his skin. He licked them off his hand, sucking on a finger in thought. You reached out to him, trying to pull him closer. 

You pressed your skin to his, enjoying how cool it was after the heat. You settled against him, your breathing still not settled. He stroked a hand through your hair. You drew patterns on his skin, you nails scraping against him. 

“When I said a snack I didn’t quite mean that,” you said.

“Are you complaining?” he asked. You could hear the smile in his voice and rolled your eyes.

“Never,” you said.

He rolled you to have you laying on top of his body. His arm was tight around your body, holding you flush with his body. His fingertips stroked down your spine.

“I do still want a proper snack though,” you said.

He waved his hand and a bunch of grapes appeared next to you. You reached out and grabbed a few, popping them into your mouth. You crunched down on them, smiling at him. 

“I hope you were not planning on going anywhere today,” he said.

“Why? Did you have plans for me?” you asked, grinning at him.

He rolled the two of you over, sending the grapes flying. You squeaked in surprise. He bent your knees up, keeping them around his waist. You could feel yourself shiver at his touch, already happy to begin again. He pressed a kiss to the hollow between your collar bone.

He dragged his lips downward, leaving trails of heat on your skin. He sucked one of your nipples into his mouth. You moaned, your fingers automatically tangling in his hair. He moved further down, nipping at your skin. 

You pulled him back up to your face, kissing him. You flipped him over, straddling his waist. You trailed your kisses down his neck, sucking on his pale skin. You scraped your teeth against his skin, enjoying the way it left red marks on him. He gripped your hips tightly, most likely leaving bruises. 

He thrust up, a movement out of his control. You ground against him, enjoying the way he felt against you. Your core was burning, the iciness of his skin a stark contrast to your heat. You rubbed yourself against him. He hissed. 

You lowered yourself onto him, impaling yourself on his length. You moaned, enjoying the feel of him fully sheathed inside you. You moved slightly, adjusting yourself. You began to ride him, slowly at first, circling your hips. He groaned, his hands tightening around your hips, guiding you. 

You lent down, sucking on the skin under his ear, nipping at it. You nibbled on his earlobe, letting him guide the pace of your hips. He increased the tempo, thrusting up into you, grunting with each stroke. You bite down on his skin, soothing over it with your tongue. 

The heat was building in you again and you broke away from his skin, gasping. You rocked your body against his, losing the rhythm he’d been building. You ground against him. He slipped a hand between your two bodies, flicking your clit. You cried out, your walls tightening around him. He grunted and his seed spurted into you. You lowered your head to nuzzle against his neck. 

His hands loosened on your hips and you slid off him, laying beside him. He reached out an arm, dragging you closer to him. He pressed a kiss to your lips, slowly exploring your mouth. You hummed. 

“Can I have my grapes back?” you asked, pulling away from him to look him in the eye.

He sighed but waved his hand, supplying the grapes to you again. You smiled at him and and fed him one. He rolled his eyes, gently sucking on your fingertip. You laughed, and ate a grape of your own.


	25. Kick the Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is annoying you and it does not end well.

You had been sitting at the dining table, trying to organise a few paper files from the old days. Tony was trying to get you to update his archives, turn all the paper digital. Clit had been in and out all day, taking bits of paper, moving them, getting your work all out of order. You’d growled at him, thrown things at him, yelled at him, but he’d kept coming back.

Now he was sitting across from you, watching you intently as you tried to ignore him. You tapped your pen on the desk, thinking through some things. You lent backwards, trying to grab a bit of paper from behind you. You felt something hit one of the legs of your chair, sending it tipping backwards. You shrieked, the back of the chair hitting the ground.

You looked up to find Clint laughing at you, wiping away tears. You climbed to your feet, ready to let him have it. He saw the look on your face and turned tail, running from the room. You chased after him, yelling for all the good it did you. 

You passed by most of the team, their interest peaked by your antics. You managed to corner Clint in the kitchen against the fridge. He looked over your shoulder, his eyes going wide. He muttered something under is breath, his eyes flickering up then back down. You took a step forward.

“What is going on in here?” a familiar voice asked from behind you.

You sighed, squeezing your eyes shut. You turned around, a smile plastered on your face. Loki was standing there, his hands in his pockets, trying to look casual. He was glaring at Clint over your shoulder and suddenly the whispered prayer made a lot more sense.

“Nothing important,” you said, “Clint and I were getting some water then getting back to work. Right?” You shot a look over your shoulder at Clint who nodded in agreement.

“Are you sure that’s all that was going on?” Loki asked, taking a step forward.

You shot a hand out, placing it on his chest. He looked down at you, a smirk playing around the corners of his mouth. You blinked up at him, trying to look as innocent as possible. He wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him. He tilted your chin up with a long finger and stared deep into your eyes.

“That’s all there is to it,” you said, hoping you were passing his test.

“Then why did I hear your beautiful voice shouting loud enough to wake the dead?” he asked, “usually I’m the only one able to elicit such… volume.”

You opened our mouth then closed it, feeling the beginning of a flush on your cheeks. You wanted to look over and see if Clint had picked up on what Loki had implied but he still held your chin. 

“That’s what I thought,” he said, “what did he do?”

“Nothing,” you replied too quickly.

He tugged on your chin, forcing you head even further up. You tried to push him away from you with the hand still on his chest but his hold on you was strong. He looked down at you, licking his lips as if about to enjoy a meal. 

“I’m only going to ask this again. What did he do?” he asked, slowly, making sure you heard every word.

You mumbled something. He titled his head, waiting for you to tell him properly. You paused, choking over the words. You hadn’t seriously wanted Clint to get in trouble. You weren’t hurt beyond your dignity and he hadn’t done it maliciously. Loki getting involved was something you didn’t want. There was no way it would end well, for any of you. 

“He, uh, he kicked over my chair,” you said, glancing away from Loki. 

“And?” he asked. Your eyes flickered to his for a moment, then away again.

“And nothing. The chair was kicked over,” you said.

“You were not in this chair he kicked?” he asked.

Clint broke away from the fridge, trying to make a run for it. Loki shot a hand out and Clint slammed into an invisible wall. He pressed a hand too it, trying to find a chink in the armour, any weakness. You grabbed at Loki, pulling his face away from Clint, keeping him looking at you. His eyes were sparkling and you weren’t sure you like the way he was smiling. 

“He didn’t hurt me,” you said, “i’m not even bruised.”

“He does not get to treat you that way and walk away unscathed,” he said, his voice dropping low. You shivered at the timber, both from fear and arousal. He tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and turned back to Clint. Clint raised his fists, waiting. Loki chuckled and stalked towards them.

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” a voice asked from the doorway.

You sighed with relief, seeing Bruce standing there. He was watching Loki and Clint, a knowing look on his face. He stepped into the kitchen. You smiled at him and he winked.

“I was hoping to make some tea,” he said.

“An excellent idea,” you said, and grabbed Loki’s hand. 

You dragged him out of the kitchen and into the elevator, taking the lift to your rooms. You pushed him through the door. He raised an eyebrow at you, letting you move him around without complaint. You closed the door, leaning back on it to prevent him from leaving. 

“You let him get away with too much,” Loki said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“He’s not a child and I’m certainly not his mother,” you snapped.

“He should not be allowed to treat you in the manner he does,” he said.

“Some might say the same about you,” you said.

He sniffed at that. You sighed and pushed off from the door. You wrapped your arms around his waist, burying your head in his chest. He tried to walk away but you tightened your grip.

“But just like with Clint, they don’t get a say in it,” you said.

You pulled his head down to kiss him, trying to reassure him. He cupped your face with his hands, his kiss hotter than you’d been expecting. You gasped and his tongue delved into your mouth, claiming you. You dug your fingers into his back, bunching his shirt up. He pulled away from you, resting his forehead against yours.

“If he touches you again he will no longer live,” he promised.

“Stop it,” you said.

“I can’t,” he said, “if anything happens to you…”

“You’ll burn the world, I know, but maybe go easy on Clint. He doesn’t mean it,” you said.

“If I go easy on him then they’ll all expect it,” he said.

“Is that such a bad thing?” you asked. 

“Yes.”

You laughed and pulled I’m further into the room, sure you could figure out something to distract him. If you had your way, thoughts of Clint wouldn’t invade his mind for a long time.


	26. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night at a club leaves Loki a little angry.

Clint had finally convinced you to go out with the team and let your hair down. Tony had used his name to get you into one of the hottest new clubs in the city and you were trying not to get overwhelmed by how expensive everything was and how obviously rich the patrons were. Clint had been buying you drinks to distract you from it all.

had an arm around your waist, one of yours around his neck, and you were moving to the music, oblivious to the other dancers. He whispered something in your ear and you laughed, throwing your head back. 

He grinned at you, whispering dirty things to you under the music. You were grinning at him, trying to hide your smile in his shoulder. You could feel his lips moving against your ear, his breath ghosting over your skin, his voice loud in your ear.

A pair of hands gripped your hips, pulling you backwards, away from Clint. A hard chest pressed against your back, the rhythm of the dance not faltering for a second. You tilted your head back, unsurprised to be met with the pale skin and blue eyes of Loki. He was glaring at Clint, his hands tightening on your hips. 

You waved Clint away and turned to face Loki, threading your arms around his neck. He lent down, claiming your mouth, his kiss fierce, showing you no mercy. You couldn’t do anything but submit to him, giving yourself up to him. He grabbed your ass, pulling you into him. You could feel his hardened length pressing against your stomach. 

He drew away, his lips trailing to your neck. He bit down on you. You gasped, sure the music was covering the noise from any of the there dancers. He soothed over the bite mark with his tongue before sucking on your skin. You tried not to moan, fighting against the warmth building in the pit of your stomach. 

He grinned, pulling back from you. He ran a hand over the place on your neck he’d been working on. You shivered, his touch icy against your heated skin. He glanced over your shoulder at something and pulled you into another kiss. 

You pulled away from this time, leaning back far enough to look him in the face. He was grinning at you. You pouted and turned away, breaking his grip on you. You pushed through the crowded bodies, walking back to the cordoned off area Tony had secured for you all. You smiled at security as you passed. 

You sat down beside Bruce. Loki slid himself next to you, his arm wrapping around your waist. He pressed a kiss behind your ear and you grumbled. 

“Mine,” he whispered into your ear and drew back. 

Bruce smiled blandly at the two of you. You rolled your eyes. You glanced through the people in the crowd, finding Clint with Natasha, not looking annoyed at your disappearance. Nor did he look contrite, or any of the other emotions you were sure Loki had wanted him to feel. 

“I should like to leave now,” Loki said, pulling you closer once more.

“Then leave,” you said, dismissing him.

“With you,” he growled. 

“That might be a problem,” you said.

“And why’s that?” he asked.

“Admit you were jealous or I won’t be leaving here for quite some time,” you requested.

“I was not jealous, pet,” he said, a smirk painting itself on his face

“Then I’m not leaving,” you said, “Clint still owes me at least one more dance.”

You got up to rejoin Clint. A hand clamped around your wrist, pulling you back onto the seat. You looked at Loki expectantly. He sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Fine, I was jealous,” he said, “can we leave now?”

“Sure,” you said, smiling at him. 

You got up, grabbing your coat and bag. You waved goodbye to Bruce and let Loki lead you out of the club, his hand on the small of your back. You heard Loki mutter something to himself as you stepped out into the cool night.

“What was that?” you asked, your ears still ringing from the noise of inside.

“When we are home, I’ll make you forget the bird man even exists,” he said.

You bit your lip and raised your hand to call a taxi. The feeling of anticipation building was delicious and the was he looked at you made you shiver. A little jealousy wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Not if it got you what you wanted.


	27. Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You host a dinner party and it goes better than expected.

“Why did I agree to this?” Loki asked.

You straightened the knife on the dining table and smiled to yourself. You leaned over and lit the candles in the middle of the table. 

“Because you love me,” you answered and turned to go back into the kitchen to check on the food.

You heard a knock at the door and shouted at Loki to answer it. He begrudgingly did, not very welcoming. He glared at Clint and Tony as they entered and sniffed when Steve followed behind them. He completely ignored Pepper, his eyes not registering she was even there. He walked away when he saw Bruce, leaving the rest of them to shut the door themselves. Natasha soon joined you in the kitchen, her nose leading her to you.

Tony had brought a bottle of wine, something fancy and expensive. He’d claimed your only set of wine glasses and was pouring everyone drinks. He had Clint laughing and Steve was looking disapprovingly at whatever he was saying. Loki slunk into the kitchen, leaving them to entertain themselves. He lent against the counter, pouting at you.

“How’d you get him to agree to this?” Natasha whispered in your ear.

“I had to promise him my soul,” you said. Natasha laughed and left the two of you alone to finish dinner.

He stood next to you, taking the wooden spoon from you. He began to stir the pot, leaving you free. You looked up at him, smiling. He lent over and kissed your forehead before pushing you out of the way. You glanced over your shoulder to join your friends, finding him smiling at you.

You talked with your friends while Loki finished cooking dinner. You saw the way he flinched every time Thor said something, his voice louder than all the rest. You tried to comfort him with your eyes but he was studiously ignoring the room. 

He shoved things into bowls and onto plates, the noise disturbing your from the conversation you were having with Bruce. You excused yourself and joined him in the kitchen, helping to carry the food to the table. You went back to the kitchen, grabbing the water from the fridge to put on the table. He caught you on the way back, his arm sling around your waist. He gently kissed you before releasing you. You called to the others for dinner.

Seated around the table, everyone was engaging in conversation, all except Loki. He was sitting at the other end of the table from you, glowering into his plate. You tried to ignore him, knowing it was the company in your home that was causing his mood. You wanted him to get along with the team but he could be so stubborn. 

The moment the last knife and fork had been put down he got up to begin clearing the table. You joined him, helping to stack plate, passing cutlery over to him. He took the plates from you, wary of their weight. You rolled your eyes but you smiled to yourself. Sometimes he could be considerate. 

You took the rest of the food with you into the kitchen. He passed the cling film to you and you kissed his cheek in thanks. You put the food into the fridge, making room for it on the shelves. He was leaning against the counter beside you, watching you organise everything, passing you the bowls you needed. 

“Are we eating dessert?” Clint asked from the doorway.

“Not unless you brought some” you said.

He grumbled something and left.

“Ingrate!,” you shouted after him.

“Want me to kill him for you, pet?” Loki asked, not entirely joking.

“Maybe next time,” you said, turning away from the now empty doorway.

You closed the fridge door and lent against Loki’s chest. He wrapped his arms around you, hugging you close. You rested your chin on his chest, looking up at him. His eyes sparkled at you, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Thank you for tonight,” you said.

“It’s very hard to say no to you,” he said, leaning down to kiss you softly. You smiled into the kiss.

“Gross,” Tony said said, interrupting the two of you.

You broke away laughing, and turned to leave the room, grabbing Loki’s hand to make him follow you. Thor was looking at the two of you when you reentered the living room. You could tell he was thinking something but you couldn’t figure out what. When he saw you looking at him he grinned. You smiled back and sat in the armchair, Loki perching himself next to you, refusing to leave your side. His hand stayed in yours all night.


	28. Watermelon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hot day helps to share some secrets.

“What flavour is this meant to be?” Loki asked, looking disdainfully at the icy pole he’d taken a bite out of. You were staring at him horrified. Who bites into an icy pole? He must have some of the least sensitive teeth on the planet. Was that an Asgardian thing? 

“Watermelon,” you said faintly. 

You turned away from him, no longer able to watch him eat the icy treat. You’d given it to him, thinking he’d like it on such a hot day. You know you certainly wanted one given the hot weather. Maybe it was a Frost Giant thing? Probably more likely than an Asgardian thing. Was he even bothered by the hot temperature? Why didn’t you know these things?

“This does not taste like a watermelon,” he said.

You turned back, watching him crunch on another piece. You winced.

“I’m not sure anyone has ever thought it did,” you said.

“Then why call it watermelon?” he asked.

“It’s meant to be like, the sour version or something,” you said, watching him bite off another piece. You winced again.

“Are you alright, pet?” he asked.

“Sure, just, stop biting it,” you said.

“Why?” he asked, looking down at the icy pole in confusion.

“Because it’s not normal,” you said.

“I’m not normal,” he said.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” you asked.

“No, should it?” he replied.

“Yes,” you said.

“You Midgardians are so odd,” he said. 

You laughed, not sure what else to say to that. He chuckled and pulled you closer, offering you the icy pole. You gently sucked on it, enjoying how cold it was. He groaned and pushed you away again. You looked up at him with big eyes, not sure what he was doing. 

“Stark believes you should not spend so much time with me, but my brother believes you may do me good,” he said, filling the silence he’d created, “I hear them discussing it when they think I’m no longer nearby.”

“And what do you think?” you asked, holding your breath.

“I think they would be foolish to try to take you from me.”

You shivered at what his words implied. The tone of his voice was low, dangerous, and so appealing. His eyes flashed but he turned away from you. You reached out a hand to him. It trembled in the air between the two of you. You sighed and dropped it back to your side. 

“I should go,” you said.

“Did you just listen to me?” he asked, turning towards you again.

You opened your mouth to reply but nothing came out. You shut it with a snap. He smiled at you. He reached out a hand to you, pushing s strand of your hair behind your ear. You let out a long breath. He ran a finger down your cheek and drew back again, leaving you trembling from his touch.

“Loki,” you began.

“You help to keep me from doing something I shouldn’t. If you leave I can’t promise to be good,” he said, “you want me to be good, don’t you?”

“Yes,” you breathed, unsure what else to say. 

“Then stay here, with me,” he said. 

You nodded. The icy poles were long forgotten, melted in the heat of the day. Even Loki’s cool touch couldn’t keep his from turning to liquid. You put the plastic in the sink, letting the sugary concoction drain. He followed you there and back out onto the balcony. You sat together, shoulder’s touching, staring up at the sky. Maybe this would be enough.


	29. Red Plaid Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had never thought about the importance of a colour.

You were lazing on the sofa, idly flicking through TV channels. For the first time in a long time you had the day off and you’d been hanging around the house all day, not doing much of anything. It was cold outside, rain pounding down all day. You’d watched it for a while, enjoying the way the water made the world look fuzzy around the edges. You’d cuddled up under blankets, wearing warm clothes. You could have turned on the heating but this felt better to you.

You heard the front door slam. Loki had been out since you’d woken up. You’d been disgruntled to find the other side of the bed cool under your touch and the house silent. Loki had known you had the day off and you’d wanted to spend it with him but you’d had no idea where he was or what he was doing. You ignored him when he came into the room, feeling a little petty. 

“What are you wearing?” he asked, stopping between you and the TV. 

You shrugged and pushed him out of the way, watching the dreadful day time TV. You weren’t invested in what was happening but it stopped you from looking at him and if you did you knew the kernel of anger in your stomach would dissipate. 

“I don’t want to ask again,” he said, his voice dangerously low.

Your eyes flickered up at him then away again. Your heart fluttered in your chest. You bit your lip and you took a deep breath in. He’d been staring at your shirt, the one you were wearing to keep warm. It was old and worn, picked up in a thrift store years ago. You’d worn it a million times whenever the temperature became cool. Loki looked like he could kill someone.

He reached out a hand, grabbing your arm and pulling you up from the sofa. You opened your mouth to complain but the way he looked you made you shut your mouth again. He was rubbing the hem of your shirt between two fingers, looking at it.

“Take it off,” he demanded.

“No,” you said, pulling the material from his grasp.

“Take. It. Off,” he said. 

“Why? It’s just a shirt,” you said, pulling away from him.

You turned away from him, ready to storm out. He’d disappointed you and then thought he had a right to decide what you wore. It was too much, even by his standards. You felt something tug on the back of your shirt, ripping it from your body. You spun around, ready to shout at him. He was looking at the red material with such loathing, such hatred it made you flinch back. 

He snarled and tore it apart, leaving it in two parts. You watched him, open mouthed, unable to say anything. The two pieces fluttered to the ground, his long fingers letting them drift from his grasp. He looked at you, his eyes flashing. You took step back, your heart beat speeding up. 

He reached out a hand to you. You shook your head, taking another step back. He sighed and closed his eyes, as if trying to get himself under control. When he opened his eyes again he looked calmer, less likely to tear you apart. 

“Come here,” he requested.

“No,” you said.

“Please,” he asked, his voice smooth, kind, the way it was when he was able to easily convince you to do anything.

“Are you going to explain yourself?” you asked, crossing your arms tightly over your chest.

“You were in his colour,” he said.

“What?” you asked, not comprehending what he meant.

“His colour,” he snarled.

“Whose?” you asked.

“My brother’s,” he said.

You looked from him, down to the remnants of your beloved shirt, the red shirt you’d worn for years for comfort. You looked back to him, the black and green he always wore, the pale skin almost glowing in contrast, a beacon of understanding after being in the darkness of confusion. 

“Okay,” you said.

“Okay?” he asked, looking at you.

“Okay,” you said again.

He held out his hand to you and you took it. He encircled you in his arms, crushing you to him. You tilted your head up to look at him. He lent down, gently pressing his lips to yours. You sighed into the kiss, grasping his shirt to keep him close. He chuckled against your lips before breaking away to laugh fully. You smiled at him, not sure you’d ever be able to keep up with his ever changing mood. He looked at you, his eyes twinkling, the smile still on his face.

“It was a blessed day you were born,” he said. 

You smiled and sat him on the couch, crawling into his lap to stay close to him. You pulled the blankets over the two of you, ignoring the way his chilled skin kept you cold. He held you close, his arms a comforting cage around your body. 

“Where have you been all day?” you asked, burying your nose in his neck. He sighed, his muscles tightening. You pressed a kiss to the place where his neck met his shoulder and he relaxed slightly.

“My brother requested I visit. Given the alternative I found it prudent to go,” he said.

“What did he want?” you asked.

“To remind me of a few promises I foolishly made while distracted by a beautiful woman,” he said.

“You’re not happy about them,” you said, rather than asked.

“I’m not,” he sighed, “but to break them would cause problems, not just for me, and that is something I’m unwilling to let happen.”

“That doesn’t sound like you. You thrive off chaos,” you said.

He ran his hand through your hair. You tilted your chin up to look at him. He was smiling sadly at you.

“Not if it means you are hurt in the process,” he said.

You kissed him, you hand coming up to cup his cheek. He lent into you, taking charge of the kiss. His grip on you tightened and you readjusted yourself, straddling his lap. He nipped at your bottom lip and you couldn’t hold back the moan. His fingers stroked over the exposed skin of your back, your tank top doing little to cover you after your shirt had been destroyed. 

He drew back, pushing your hair out of your face with his large hands. You pressed your forehead to his, trying to catch your breath. He looked satisfied with himself, his fingers still idly stroking along your skin. You closed your eyes and smiled. You could feel the pulse in his neck, the steady rhythm of his heart pumping his blood through his body. It was comforting to feel his life continuing to go on. 

“What are you thinking?” he asked, filling the silence.

“How much I love you,” you said, opening your eyes to look at him again.

His face broke out in a smile, brighter than the sun and the moon and the stars all combined. You stroked a finger over his cheek and smiled at him in return. 

“I love you too,” he said, and kissed you again.


	30. Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki took you out to the forest for a nice afternoon.

Loki had taken you out for the day from the stuffy stacks of the library. He’d walked in, confidence in every step, told you he was taking you out then transported the two of you to a meadow in the middle of an unknown forest. You’d complained about your work but he’d brought food and drinks and you’d been tired of breathing in all the dust. The fresh air felt like an awakening. He sat you down, given you a strawberry and talked to you until you’d forgotten all about your work.

The air smelt sweet, the grass underneath you easily crushed. It reminded you of summer days when your father would mow the lawn and you’d follow along behind pretending you were helping. The trees rustled around you and birds called to each other. The sky was a soft blue and the clouds floated along, slowly shifting and changing, never the same. 

Now the two of you were lying in the grass, the ground soft beneath your heads. He had one arm around your waist and the other behind his head. Both your hands were free, lying on your stomach from when you’d been using them to point at something or try to better explain something to him. 

He’d been so relaxed all afternoon. Away from everyone he was all smiles, gentle and caring in a way he wasn’t when others could see. He would touch you casually, you weren’t even sure he was aware of it, but he stayed close to you, his presence all you needed. He would even laugh, a sound you’d begun to miss from all the time you’d been spending with Bruce and Steve, working on something for the team. 

You pointed up at the sky, tracing a finger over the outline of a cloud. He watched your finger, his eyes trying to see what yours did, but not quite catching it. You sighed, letting your hand drop to your stomach again, the shape already gone from the wind. He kissed your temple, his eyes sparkling, the smile almost permanent on his face. 

You rolled over, resting your chin on his chest. He looked down his nose at you, barely able to keep eye contact. You smiled and buried your nose in his neck, inhaling the crisp, clean smell you always associated with him. He smelt like a winters day, a new beginning. 

“Why’d you bring me here?” you asked.

“I told you. You needed a break,” he said.

“I meant here? Why this place specifically?” you asked.

He sat up slowly, bringing you with him. He shifted you so you were sitting in his lap, facing him. His arms were cool around your body, his skin so soft and yet so strong where you stroked over his bare arms with your fingers. He gave you an eskimo kiss and you smiled again.

“You once told me about when you were a child and you thought forests were magical. I believed some real magic in a forest would be nice for you,” he said.

“You remembered that?” you asked.

“I remember everything you tell me,” he said.

You pulled his face closer, kissing him, long and slow. You had no where to be. You could take your time. You re-explored his mouth, taking the time to learn it all over again. His fingers stroked along your back, sending shivers down your spine. He fell back, bringing you with him, keeping you on top of him. Your hair fell around you, creating a curtain between the two of you and the world. 

One of his hands came up to grip the back of your neck, pulling you into a deeper kiss. You sighed against his mouth. He tasted of the strawberries form earlier and the cold air of the first snowfall. He pulled away and gazed up at you, his eyes hooded and his smile lazy. You traced a finger over his lips, enjoying how they looked. He nipped at your finger and you laughed, sitting up again to look down at him.

He gently cupped your cheek, his thumb running over your cheekbone. You smiled at him and lay beside him again, cuddling against his side. You looked up at the sky, it now beginning to darken. The shadows were growing long and the moon had risen, hanging in the sky as if watching over the two of you. 

“It looks like a cat curled up in front of the fire,” you mumbled, still staring at the sky.

“What does?” he asked, looking up too.

“The cloud,’” you said pointing.

“Yes, I see that too,” he said and held you tighter.


	31. Thrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You truly love Loki.

Loki was making you feel hot and cold all at the same time. He had you pinned to the wall with his hips and his arms were caging you in. There was no where for you to go, nothing for you to do except feel his lips on your skin and the growing heat in your blood. 

He mumbled something against your skin, his teeth dragging over your collarbone. You gasped out something, your fingers burying themselves in his hair. You tugged and he growled, his teeth nipping at your skin. You hissed but drew him closer. He ran his tongue over the pain and you sighed in pleasure.

You let one of your hands travel down his body, sitting on his hip. You tugged at his shirt with the other hand, trying to pull it off his body, wanting to see and feel more of him. He grumbled something but pulled it off, throwing it behind him. You shuddered, her fingers tracing over the muscles in his back. He groaned and kissed you, all tongue and teeth.

Your fingers dug into his back, your nails scrapping along his skin. You wanted to leave marks on him, to claim him, to remind him of you. You broke away from the kiss, latching onto the point where his shoulder met his neck and bit down on the skin. Ran your tongue over it, soothing it before sucking. He threw his head back, giving you more access to his skin. 

You ran a hand up his chest and tweaked a nipple. He growled, low in his throat and looked down at you, a smirk in place. You ignored him, rolling the nipple between your thumb and forefinger, almost absentmindedly as you watched his face twist in pleasure. 

You latched onto the other nipple with your mouth, gently running your teeth over it. His fingers buried themselves in your hair, tugging on it. It was only when he pulled you away from him that you stopped. You looked at him, biting your lower lip. 

“Kneel,” he said and you gladly complied.

You looked up at him from your new position, waiting for him to say something. He stroked a hand down your face. You reached up, tugging on the waistband of his pants. You pulled them down, allowing his erection to spring free. You reached out a hand, stroking down its length. He hissed, his eyes closing for a moment. 

You licked your lips and closed your mouth over the head of his penis. He groaned, his fingers tangling in your hair again. You gently sucked before running your tongue along the underside, along the vein. His fingers tightened in your hair.

You drew back, looking up at him. You licked the premium dripping from the tip and his hips gave an involuntary thrust. You grinned to yourself and lowered your mouth onto him again, relaxing your throat to take him all the way in. He shuddered against you, your name falling from his lips. 

You hollowed out your cheeks, bobbing your head. You could feel his control beginning to weaken, his hips thrusting to meet your head slightly more each time. You ran your tongue over the head again, relishing in the salty taste. He groaned something, his hips jerking forward. You glanced up at him. His eyes were tightly closed and sweat was beginning to bead at his temples. You chuckled and his hands clenched against the vibrations.

You took him in again, sucking. You brought a hand up, gently cupping his balls. His hips rutted forward and he was spilling his seed into you. You swallowed it, every last drop. His hands relaxed and you sat back on your heals, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. He was looking down at you, his eyes hooded, his smile crooked. With a hand he helped you to your feet and for the first time you noticed how sore your knees were. 

He pushed you against the wall again, his kiss hot and heavy. You twined your arms around his neck, his hands keeping you pinned exactly where he wanted you. He nipped at your bottom lip and drew away, pressing his forehead to yours.

“Your turn now, pet,” he said and grinned.


End file.
